A Change in Time
by tlauschntgaispock
Summary: Wow! I thought I had deleted this for good and found it on my cloud drive. Surprise, surprise! This is a retelling of Star Trek 2009 so if you don't care for that you may want to go somewhere else. *I will also be meshing Into Darkness in this after Chapter 20.*
1. Chapter 1

**My character's name is pronounced Seer-sha (Saoirse) and she is an OC. Just FYI.**

Chapter 1

Late-August 1990, Riverside, Iowa

Saoirse was going to be late for class. She was taking courses at the local community college and had stopped at Stubb's gas station like she always did to get gas and coffee. She also dropped her wallet like she did almost every day.

"Dammit." She growled scooping up the wallet for the umpteenth time.

Without looking where she was going she continued to her car and felt a strong gust of wind ahead of her pulling her forward.

When she looked up she saw an eight foot black hole swirling a few feet in front of her.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself then was sucked into the black nightmare and all she heard was herself scream.

Late-August 2255, Riverside, Iowa

Saoirse landed hard on her ass.

"What the hell was that?" She got up still holding her wallet and looking around. Shit she didn't recognize anything. She turned around and saw a humongous space ship being built not too far from where she was standing.

She was dead that's the only explanation. A tornado hit and she was killed instantly and she woke up in a Star War's movie as her personal heaven or possibly hell.

Saoirse watched as several men and women in red uniforms boarded a air craft of some kind. She was definitely going to stick out like a sore thumb in her Duran Duran tee shirt, rolled up jeans and canvas shoes. She didn't know what was going on be she had a bad feeling she wasn't in 1990 anymore. Iowa yes probably but when? She was so screwed. She wanted to cry hysterically but apparently she was extremely good at clamming up and keeping quiet.

Saoirse slowly walked to the craft and went on board. She watched as people sat in tiny rows of seats and buckled themselves in. She followed and sat next too a very beautiful black woman. Next she watched as a very good looking blonde guy shuffled in saluted some beat up guys and sat down smiling at the girl sitting next to her.

"Never did get that first name." He asked her. Apparently she wasn't gonna give it to him either she just smiled.

Then a whole new round of commotion started.

A female officer was forcibly moving a scruffy looking man in his thirties out of the restroom.

"You need a doctor," she stated in a firm voice.

"I told you." the man sounded put upon as she pushed him down the isle towards the area where Saoirse was sitting. "I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor."

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows."

"You need to get back to your seat, now!" The officer was now looking pissed off as the 'doctor' was but also looked like she was one step away knocking him out and putting him in the seat.

"I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies."

The officer glared at the doctor where he had stopped. "Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down."

She looked at the officer and the to the doctor. That girl could make him sit down if she wanted and he wouldn't like it very much. Saoirse thought to herself.

"Fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you." The female officer replied not taking her eyes off of him until he sat down.

He looked over at the blonde and spoke loudly. "I may throw up on you kid."

Saoirse then listened to the conversation going on right across from her with extreme interest.

"I think these things are pretty safe." The good looking beat up blonde told the doctor. "Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence." The doctor explained heatedly.

Christ almighty. Where the hell was she. Shit she was going into space.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." The blonde reminded him.

"Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones." The doctor pulled out a flask took a drink and offered it to the blonde.

"Jim Kirk." The blonde introduced himself to the doctor.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy." The good looking doctor replied offering his hand.

Suddenly the intercom announced takeoff.

"This is Captain Pike we are cleared for take off too Starfleet Academy." Captain Pike told them all.

Saoirse was looking all around. This had to be a damn dream. She had went to the future. Not exactly like the Back to the Future movies either.

It finally hit her. She wasn't going to see her parents or sisters again. For whatever reason she was here and she was alone. Saoirse sat there staring off into space not even cognizant of the rest of the trip or even when they had landed.

"Hey your friend's kind of out of it isn't she?" McCoy asked the lady next to her.

"My name's Uhura and she's not my friend. I don't know her. But yeah she doesn't look so good." Uhura agreed.

"Hey are you alright sweety?" Uhura asked her.

After several seconds of Saoirse just staring into space without any speech at all McCoy unbuckled himself and put his body right in front of hers squatting down on her level.

"Hey little darlin you ok?" McCoy asked taking one of her hands. No response.

"Hey man there's something really wrong here." Jim told them.

"I'll go get Pike." With that he ran to the front and brought a concerned Captain Pike back with him.

"She's just sitting there and won't respond to any of us." Jim explained with McCoy nodding in agreement.

"I'm a doctor sir and we need to get her to Starfleet Medical right away." He told the Captain.

McCoy picked up the small woman with ease and with Uhura, Jim and Pike in tow they headed to Starfleet Medical.

McCoy looked at the girl hoping she would come to herself and start saying somethin. But she just continued with the same blank stare and nothing else.

Saoirse was locked in her own mind. The shock was more than she could take and her brain was trying to absorb it all and just kind of shut down. She knew she was being carried and she was sure other people were concerned for her even though they clearly didn't know her.

She was scared and alone.

McCoy laid her down on a bio bed and went to check in to the medical department and was back quickly with a tri corder and scanner.

Uhura noticed the wallet the girl was carrying and gently took it out of her hands. She looked through it to see if there was any sign of who the girl was. First she found some family pictures and various cards but what caught her eyes was a picture I.D. It was a 21st century drivers license. She had viewed some during her high school Earth history class. What the hell? It was the girl in the picture but it stated she was born in 1971. She pulled Captain Pike to the side to hand the wallet over to him.

"Sir you need to look at this. I think we may have a huge situation on our hands here." Uhura told him as realization dawned on his face as he looked at the document.

He looked up and over at the girl. She was wearing what people would call extreme vintage clothes for the time.

"Well we know her name is Saoirse Wallace and she was apparently born in 1971. So that would make her about 19 years old. It would also make her not from around here." Pike told her noticing McCoy and Kirk listening in with rapt attention.

"Holy shit." Kirk said. "You mean to tell me she time traveled here?"

"That's sure as hell what it looks like. She's in shock guys." Pike replied.

"I need to contact headquarters and the admiralty and probably a lot of other people. I'm going to take your wallet Miss Wallace. You will get it back." Pike explained to her. Still no response.

"Make her comfortable Dr. McCoy. I'll be back after while to check on her and give you some information. Not a word to anyone guys, most likely this will be considered classified." Pike told them and walked away quickly.

Saoirse lay on the bed for about an hour before she started responding to stimuli around her. She found she was in a hospital. She looked around slowly and saw Uhura, Kirk and Dr. McCoy a few feet away talking in hushed voices.

"May I have a drink?" She asked quietly.

"Sure sweety." Uhura told her pouring her a cup of ice water from the bedside table and helping her up in the bed to drink.

McCoy and Kirk joined them at the bed.

Well that's a good sign. She is starting to speak to them. McCoy thought to himself.

She had a few questions but she also didn't want them to think she was crazy either. They may put her in the nut house if she told them she was from 1990.

"Can I ask what the date is?" Saoirse looked at the doctor from the shuttle.

"It's August 25, 2255." McCoy told her waiting for her to completely freak out.

"Ok. I was afraid of somethin like that." Saoirse said quite unemotional for the situation.

Uhura, McCoy and Kirk looked at each other warily.

Maybe the girl was still in denial. Kirk thought.

"You guys gonna lock me up?" Saoirse whispered afraid to look at their faces.

"Um, no. We saw your driver's license hon we know you're from the past. They don't lock people up like that anymore." Uhura assured her patting her on the arm.

Saoirse just nodded to them and sat there and took another drink.

"Excuse us for a minute darlin." McCoy told her and motioned for Kirk and Uhura to follow him over to the other side of the room for a conversation.

"Ok is it just me or is she just way too calm about all this?" Jim told them.

"No. I agree. Maybe she just adjusts well to change is all." Uhura replied.

"Maybe. But she's probably gonna have a meltdown sooner or later." McCoy told them both.

Just then Pike walked back in and over to them.

"They're gonna keep her overnight for observation then they're gonna let me recruit her into Starfleet and she can stay at the academy, of course if that's what she wants." Pike told them. "They've agree to let her talk to us about what happened to her when she is ready. We don't want to traumatize her anymore than she already is."

"I agree. She needs to come to grips with this on her own. We'll be around to help her out. Won't we you two?" McCoy promised.

"Absolutely. She can stay in a room with me at the academy. Gaila and I have an extra bed and the space." Uhura told Captain Pike.

"She's gonna need friends. She doesn't have any family alive and doesn't know anyone but us." Jim stated.

"Exactly. I knew there was a reason I recruited all of you into Starfleet. I will be her adviser and assist her in evaluation so we can see where she should focus her studies. I'm assuming she has a high school diploma and is in Community college if she lived in Riverside." Pike explained.

"You would assume correctly. It's a small town even now with not much to offer except the Starfleet shipyards." Jim agreed.

"Let's explain what's going on shall we?" Pike said and they walked back over to the overly calm girl sitting up in the bio bed looking around fascinated with her surroundings.

"Miss Wallace. Starfleet medical wants to keep you here for observation just overnight. Then I've been authorized by the Admiralty and the Federation to offer you a place at the academy to join Starfleet. I will also be your adviser and explain and assist you in acclimation to this time period." Pike told her delicately.

"You can also room with myself and Cadet Gaila Vro." Uhura piped up.

"We can show you around and keep you company too." McCoy assured her with Jim nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess that all sounds fine. I really don't know what to say. This is all just too strange. I guess this is my life now." Saoirse looked at them blankly. For whatever reason she wasn't as freaked out as she should be. She already trusted the four people in front of her. What choice did she have? She was nineteen alone and about to embark on an adventure she could never have dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Three years later, Starfleet Academy, San Francisco_

Saoirse was going to be late for her advanced Vulcan class with Commander Spock as the teacher. Yeah she had a crush but that was all it would ever be. The Vulcan never even noticed she existed. Know one ever did. She made sure of it.

Pike had taken her under his wing after she was discharged from Starfleet medical three years ago and walked onto the Academy grounds with nothing but the clothes on her back and her wallet. Nyota and Gaila had been true to their word and were the best friends she could ever have. McCoy and Kirk were like her big brothers protecting her from anything or anyone that they perceived as bad. It was endearing most of the time but a little irritating for Nyota and Gaila sometimes.

They had evaluated her the first few weeks she was at Starfleet Academy. It seems she had a knack for computers and programming. She was going to the academy to become a computer systems technician on a starship. They sure didn't tell you about that kind of job at her high school career day.

She had also recently been recruited by Jim and Gaila to assist him with reprogramming the Koyiyashi Maru simulation test that Jim insisted on taking the third time. She couldn't say no he was one of her best friends. Gaila had convinced her to help and they were going to implement the reprogramming after hours this evening. Jim insisted that they found out how he did it, he would not divulge his accomplices. He was even sure he would get some kind of commendation for it. She loved Jim Kirk but he sure had a huge ego.

Saoirse straightened her red cadet uniform making sure her long dark brown hair wasn't sticking out everywhere and opened the classroom door. Almost everyone attending the class was there so she found a seat in the back of the room in a corner and took her seat. She watched as Commander Spock made his way to the front of class. She would never get tired of seeing the man in his black teachers uniform. It suited him.

She vaguely listened as he began the class and students were asking questions regarding syntax and pronunciation of various words. Even though she was in advanced Vulcan she was fairly fluent in the language already. Apparently when they evaluated her she had a tremendous skill for languages as well. Saoirse didn't advertise or speak to anyone enough to let them know that information. She had been a talker in high school, had many friends and was a chatterbox. Not anymore. All of that changed three years ago. She kept to herself and wasn't one to draw attention much to the dismay of Nyota and Gaila, who by comparison were extremely outgoing.

Saoirse had become a loner in many respects. During the holidays when everyone else had plans and family to visit, she stayed on academy grounds. Nyota, Gaila, Leonard and even Jim tried to convince her to go with one of the them but she had always declined. She would not become someones pathetic friend. No she was alone and she had gotten used to it that way. Saoirse also noticed that Spock would often stay behind during the holidays as well.

* * *

Spock walked into the Advanced Vulcan class he was teaching this semester and noticed the small dark haired cadet in the back of the room taking her usual position in his class. He had noticed over the last three years any time she was in a class he was also taking or teaching she would be at the back of the room. Never participating in any way. However, her grades were exemplary every time he would grade any assignment he gave the class.

Spock most always stayed on academy grounds during terran holidays. He had noticed on many occasions that Cadet Wallis remained behind as well. He had to say he was intrigued. She spent her time with Cadet Uhura and Cadet Vro and he had even seen her associating with Dr. McCoy and Cadet Kirk. In many respects she was alone most of the time speaking and interacting with know one. Very curious behavior for a young human female. He found it was more than time to speak to Captain Pike in regard to this student.

After the class left he made his way to Pike's office. He knocked and waited for affirmation to enter.

"Come in." Pike said looking up and smiling at Spock.

"Well Commander what brings you to my office. This is a rare occasion indeed." Pike said directing him to sit down in the chair directly in front of his desk.

"I would like to speak to you about one of my students if you have no pressing matters to attend to Captain." Spock stated.

"No, nothing for a couple of hours. Who's the student and what's the problem?" Pike asked.

"There is no problem with the student. She is just a concern. Saoirse Wallace is whom I am referring too." Spock said noticing Pike sit up and move closer to the desk obviously concerned.

"Really. Is she ok? Has something happened to her?" Pike asked clearly concerned.

"No sir. I have noticed since I have had her in my class or I have taken classes with her that she is withdrawn from others. Which intrigues me since she is human. She speaks or interacts with know one with exception to Cadet Uhura and Cadet Vro. On occasion I have seen her with Dr. McCoy and Cadet Kirk. Does she have any family? She goes no where during the Terran holidays." Spock finished.

"Uhura and Vro are her roommates so that explains that connection. McCoy and Kirk helped her when she was found on the shuttle coming to the Academy. Well Spock I have to say, this kind of concern from you of all people intrigues me as well. She is a very special case Spock. If I divulge this classified information I can trust that you will not reveal said information to anyone outside this office." Pike explained.

"Of course not Captain. I am well aware of the regulations in regard to classified Starfleet information." Spock assured him.

"It would probably be better if I just show you her file Spock. It holds more information and I would more than likely leave something out anyway." He told him typing in his password to pull up classified files. He located Saoirse's quickly and spun the thin flat screen monitor around for Spock to read.

Spock read the file from beginning to end very quickly. He had to say he was genuinely amazed by the circumstances that brought Cadet Wallace to the Academy three years ago.

He also took particular interest in the many psych evaluations the human women had be subjected too. They all said the same thing. That she showed no signs of mental trauma. But yet she was withdrawn from most other humans.

"I've taken her under my wing, so to speak. She's like a daughter to me Spock. Saoirse was catatonic when Uhura, McCoy and Kirk approached her on the shuttle but quickly recovered at Starfleet Medical. The girl never mentally broke down, never cried for her family or anything we had expected. We were told that she would eventually break and need some intense counseling. So far that hasn't happened. Hell if she had pointy ears and green blood Spock she would make an awesome Vulcan." Pike said shaking his head in amazement.

"I haven't told anyone this, but they're giving me the Enterprise when she's ready in a few weeks and I want you as First Officer. I'm also hand picking other crew and Cadet Wallace will be one of them. She is top in her class in Computer Systems. I've also picked others of her group as well. She needs the support and they are all also the top of their fields." Pike revealed to him.

"I accept your offer for the position of First Officer Captain. If I may ask. Do you believe that Cadet Wallace will react favorably if I approach her speak?" Spock told him.

"I was pretty sure you would accept the position Spock. Truthfully I'm not really sure how she would react. If you were completely human I would have to say no because most of us are just too emotional and outgoing. But being Vulcan you are able to use tact and logic to approach her. I would imagine she would be receptive to you Spock." Pike explained.

"Then I will attempt to approach the Cadet after the next class. I will attempt to be as Vulcan as possible Captain." Spock replied.

"Was that a joke Spock? Wow I'm honored. Call me Chris when it's just us or we're off duty." Chris told him.

"As you wish Chris. I will let you proceed with your appointments for the afternoon." Spock told him as he took his leave from the office.

"See you later Spock. Let me know how it goes with Cadet Wallace." Chris stated.

"I will sir." Spock replied and walked back to his quarters to meditate over the new information he had acquired about Cadet Wallace this afternoon.

* * *

Saoirse made it to Jim and Leonard's room before was late. Gaila was waiting for her so they could go in together.

"I hope Jimmy appreciates this. If we get caught it's our asses too." Gaila groused.

"We will not get caught. We are two of the best programmers at the Academy Gaila. Besides I agree with Jim the test is a cheat. The Kobiyashi Maru simulation needs some revising and we'll be the ones to do it." Saoirse replied.

"I haven't seen you this excited about anything in a long time. It's good to see that occasionally." Gaila smiled as she buzzed the comm on Jim's room.

"Don't get used to it Gaila. You know me quiet and blending into the woodwork." Saoirse whispered as Jim opened the door.

"Hey girls. Come on in." Jim smiled that brilliant million dollar smile that the girls swooned over.

They both hustled in ready to get to work.

Gaila and Saoirse sat down on the surprisingly clean couch. No doubt due to the efforts of Leonard and not Jim.

"Ok I take the test at 0900 in simulation room five. Wait exactly 15 minutes after I go into the room and start the reprogramming. You can do it from classroom three. There shouldn't be anyone in there." Jim assured them both.

"We'll be ready Jimmy. You're gonna get caught you realize that don't you?" Gaila told him.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna beat the test this time. I have too." Jim told them seriously.

"Just as long as you know I will deny any involvement in this." Saoirse told them both smiling slightly.

"Oh you're funny. I'll take all the shit when it comes down. Don't worry about that." Jim assured them.

Just then Leonard walked through the door and stopped in his tracks looking at the three like they were plotting a prison break.

"Hey little darlin. You conspiring with these two?" Leonard asked her.

"Why would you say that Leonard?" Saoirse smiled.

"You two get her in trouble and you'll deal with me. Ya hear?" Leonard glared at Gaila and Jim.

"Dammit Bones she'll be fine I swear." Jim told him.

"She better be." Leonard said still glaring at them.

"I can take care of myself Leonard." Saoirse assured him quietly.

"Not sayin you can't but these two are trouble." Leonard told her.

"You have know idea how much trouble Len." Gaila purred at him.

Saoirse noticed a deep red blush spread across Leonard's face. She often wondered when Leonard and Gaila would get together and quit dancing around each other.

"Yeah you're all kinds of trouble darlin." Leonard drawled back at her.

"You guys stayin for dinner. We can order pizza or something." Leonard said changing the subject.

Gaila looked at her and she nodded. "Sure. We can do that." Gaila told them.

They ate pizza and visited with one another. Well her friends visited she mostly just listened.

Then they decided to leave about 2200 so they could get some rest for their plan to make Jim famous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saoirse left at exactly 840 to get to classroom three first and then Gaila followed five minutes later. They set up quickly and both walked out into the hall making sure know one saw them come out of the room.

They waited on Jim and Leonard to show up so they could get Jim a good luck talk.

"Hey guys what a surprise. Wish me luck you two." Jim told them.

"Good luck Jimmy." Gaila told him kissing him on the cheek.

"I know you can do it Jim." Saoirse encouraged him.

They waited until the hall cleared to go back into classroom three.

With the simulation well under way Uhura looks over at Kirk, who seems so sure of himself tossing an apple he brought in with him up and down nonchalantly. What the hell is he up too? Uhura thinks to herself.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost all power and is stranded. Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them. She tells him.

Jim swings the command chair around to face her.

"Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them... Captain." He reminds her.

McCoy speaks this time.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and they are firing at us."

"That's okay." Jim says cooly.

McCoy rolls his eyes as he looks directly at Jim. "It's okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jim says quickly.

Cadet Johnson who is monitoring and manning the weapons console speaks up just a little bit panicked. "They're firing, Captain."

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship." Jim tells them.

"How do you expect to rescue them when we are surrounded by Klingons?" Uhura asked clearly believing Kirk has finally lost his grip with reality.

"Alert medical." Jim said his voice clipped.

"Our ship is hit. Shields at 60 percent." Bones says.

"I understand." Jim replies.

McCoy swings around abrubtly in his chair wanting to get up and go smack the shit out of the idiot taking the test.

"Should we at least, I dunno, fire back?" McCoy asks him.

"Mmm..."

Kirk takes a big bite out of the apple hes holding.

"no..."

McCoy rolls his eyes dramatically at his buddy.

"Of course not."

Jim waits a few seconds and then it starts the light and monitors flicker off then on causing everything to reboot.

_Those two girls are geniuses. I owe them big time._

He finally speaks up. "Arm photon torpedoes. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

It's time for him to show them all what he's made of.

"Jim, their shields are still up." McCoy reminds him clearly exasperated.

"Are they?" Jim asks as he takes another big bite out of the apple.

McCoy stutters for a second. "No...no, they aren't."

He turns to Cadet Johnson. "Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition."

Everyone looks on at the screen as the Klingon vessels are destroyed.

Jim stands up and addresses Uhura. "Begin rescue of the stranded crew."

Uhura nods at him clearly dumbfounded. What the hell has he done? She asks herself.

"So... we've eliminated all the enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru is under way." Jim says and glances up at the two way window up in the balcony.

Spock watches as the arrogant Cadet Kirk somehow defeats the simulation.

"How in the hell did that kid beat your test?" The officer next to him questions.

"I do not know." Spock replied. But I will indeed find out. He thinks to himself.

As soon as they reprogram the simulation by installing and activating the subroutine Gaila and Saoirse pack up everything and silently leave classroom three and head back to their dorm room.

Saoirse knows she should be nervous and anxious but somehow she isn't. She looks over at Gaila and the woman's grinning madly without a care in the world.

"I'm going to the cafeteria and get something to eat, you wanna come with?" Gaila asks her.

"No thanks. I have some things to do before class this afternoon." She replies.

"Ok then, see ya later. Good work by the way. Jimmy owes us big." Gaila says winking at her as she bounds out the door and down the hall.

Now she has time to sit down and think. She is pretty sure that Spock was up in the viewing balcony observing the test. It was the third time for Jim to take the test. He probably didn't want to miss the human failing it again. She was well aware that Spock was the programmer of the Kobayasi Maru test and he did an awesome job. But apparently she didn't believe in no-win scenarios right along with Jim Kirk. Saoirse was also fairly sure that Spock was probably pretty pissed off. Well as pissed of as a Vulcan could really get.

Saoirse couldn't spend to much time in her own head or she would start thinking about things that would depress her, like her parents and sisters. What had they done the past three years? Where had they thought she had gone? She hated to think that they have suffered because of her. She didn't even have the guts to look in the data files regarding her family and what had become of them. The truth was she was afraid to look. Many unsettling thoughts would come through her head and that was just too much to bear. She had missed everything. Her younger sisters graduation, marriage, children everything.

Saoirse stood up stripped out of her cadet shirt and skirt and kicked off her boots. She would jog until she wore herself out. That's the only way to get her mind back on track. Her psychologist Dr. Jacobson had taught her many methods of relaxation and how to center her mind. She alternated between physical exhaustion and meditation. She had learned to close herself off and bury her true self deep down. Not the healthiest way to handle it but it worked for her. The first few months she was here were hell. She contemplated hurting herself a few times. If it had not been for Dr. Jacobson and Captain Pike she might have actually done it. Saoirse then totally immersed herself in Starfleet Academy and learning about her new world. That's when she heard about the new flagship Enterprise. For Saoirse that became her goal to get a posting on that starship.

Saoirse put her long dark hair up in a ponytail, slipped on her running shoes and grabbed her music. She took the stairs down to the lowest level and proceeded to stretch her limbs to the 80's music blaring into her ears not noticing the tall dark eyed Vulcan trying to gain her attention before she took off on her run.

* * *

Spock was on his way to the Academy Administration office to file a formal complaint on Cadet Kirk. He was in front of Dorm 23 when he halted in his tracks. He watched as Cadet Wallace stretched her short limbs as she bobbed her head and bounced to the music. He was mesmerized by the display not sure what to make of it or the feeling it illicits in him either. He tries to get her attention by calling her name but of course she does not hear him with the ear buds in her ears. Spock walks quickly to keep up with her pace thinking she will turn around when she reaches the end of the campus but she does not. He continues to follow her off campus for five miles to beach where she stops on the boardwalk to sit on one of the many unoccupied benches. He stands behind on the jogging path not sure of what to do now. Spock realizes exactly how illogical he appears but just wants to continue to watch her from a distance. She proceeds to fold her legs and get into a meditation pose. She manages to hold this position for one hour. Spock is actually quite impressed. Humans rarely grasp the need for such relaxation of the mind. They also do not have the attention span for it. Meditation to control one's thoughts and emotions is something ingrained into Vulcan's as soon as possible when they are younglings. He decides not to bother her and walks back to campus to file his complaint and also to speak with her at a later time.

* * *

Saoirse meditates and feels much better. She jogs back to the dorm and is exhausted and hungry. The day goes by normally for her and as she suspects she is exhausted and sleep comes easily for her that night. Little does she know that in a few days time it will be awhile before she's granted such sleep again.

It's two days since Jim beat the test and now everyone was being called for a special hearing in the auditorium. She received the message on her PADD this morning for the mandatory meeting at 1300 hours. Saoirse had a unsettled feeling about it for sure. She met up with Leonard, Gaila, Nyota and Jim at lunch and they walked to the meeting together.

"They're probably just going to give me a commendation for my awesomeness by beating the test." Jim chuckled.

"How do you fit that damned head of yours through the door Jim?" Leonard asked him. Nyota just rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're right Jimmy." Gaila said nervously looking over. I just nod at them both.

All of us get a seat together waiting the meeting to start and we don't have to wait long as soon as all the Admiralty take their seats up front Admiral Barnett speaks.

"This seesion has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." The Admiral requests.

Well he's not getting a commendation. She's pretty sure of it now. Jim eases out of the seat looking confused and goes down to the podium.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" Barnett finishes.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Kirk asks.

Saoirse looks around casually and by no surprise she watches as Spock rises from the audience to take his place at the other podium.

"Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years, Commander?" Barnett introduces him and allows him to speak.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock informs everyone.

Gaila picks that time to look at her with an oh shit expression. Saoirse doesn't respond.

"Your point being?" Kirk inquires.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." Barnett explains.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable." Kirk redirects the question to Spock.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock replies.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Kirk tells him.

There it is. The reason why she helped Jim in the first place.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson of the test." Spock informs them all.

"Please, enlighten me." Kirk drawls out.

"You of all people should know , Cadet Kirk. A Captain cannot cheat death." Spock enlightens him thoroughly.

Next to her she hears Gaila and Leonard gasp openly. That was a really low blow. Jim doesn't deserve that.

"I of all people." Jim says managing to compose himself to reply.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock continues.

This just keeps getting better. Saoirse thinks shaking her head slightly.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test?" Jim tells him in which Saoirse is beginning to wonder herself.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." Spock continues without blinking an eye.

"Enlighten me again." Jim says nonchalantly.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain." Spock explains.

Just then Saoirse notices an aide walk quickly up to Admiral Barnett and hands him a PADD. He quickly looks at it and addresses them all.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed." Barnett tells them.

This is serious she can feel it. She also sees it on Spock's face as well.

She heads down to the front with Leonard to get a stunned Jim to the Hangar.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asks clearly frustrated at just what occurred in the last few minutes.

"I don't know, but I like him." Leonard replies just to irritate Jim.

"Let's go you two we have to get to the hangar." Saoirse tells them both as they hurry out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the three of them entered Hangar One it was chaos. The quickly found Gaila and Nyota and listened as names were read off for assignment.

"Enterprise, McCoy, McGrath, Uhura and Wallace. Farragut, Vro, Vader and Watson. Welcome to Starfleet and godspeed." The Commander finished.

Saoirse had a feeling she knew why Jim's name wasn't called but for Gaila not to be on the Enterprise with her and the others made her panic just slightly. She knew that Chris was going to get the Enterprise he had hinted around that much and that she would be on there as well along with the others. It had to be a mistake. She set out to find someone to fix it. The one person she centered on immediately was Commander Spock. She didn't want to go up and demand anything from him but was driven by this extreme impulse to do so for her friend.

She walked up to him slowly. "Commander Spock, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yes Cadet Wallace. I have a little time but we must make it quick as we all have duties to attend too." He told her.

"Yes sir. I was wondering why Cadet Vro was not on the Enterprise as she is one of the best programmers the Academy has produced sir. The Enterprise has all the best officers and crew with exception of her." Saoirse said making her case and stating it plain and simple.

She watched as something akin to wonder as it flitted across his Vulcan features. He typed quickly on his PADD and spoke, lowering his voice.

"I see there was a computer glitch Cadet. She is indeed assigned to the Enterprise." Spock told her.

"Thank you sir. You will not regret it." Saoirse told him quietly. He nodded to her and they both went their separate ways.

She quickly found Gaila pouting in a corner and informed her of her change of assignment.

"Seriously Saoirse, you just walked up to him and convinced him to make the change." Gaila said to her dumbstruck and in awe of her friends unexpected help.

They walked to one of the shuttles destined for the Enterprise. Gaila got scanned to board and sure enough she was cleared and good to go. Saoirse noticed Leonard talking to Jim and he waved her over. She quickly followed them to the Medical bay. Watching Leonard rummage through the medical supplies until he found the right thing he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked the doctor.

Saoirse was really wondering the same thing herself.

"I couldn't just leave you behind now could I. Take a seat I'm going to give you a vaccine against the viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas." Leonard told him as he pressed the hypo quickly to Jim's neck.

"Oww! What for?" Jim whined.

"To give you the symptoms." Leonard said looking at Saoirse when it dawned on her what he was actually doing.

"Starfleet Medical Code? That's really sneaky Leonard. But effective." Saoirse told him smiling slightly.

"Thanks darlin. I thought so myself." He winked at her and then returned his attention back to Jim.

He started listing symptoms to Jim that he would be experiencing. Vision loss which apparently had already occurred, headache and flop sweat. To Saoirse it really did sound like Leonard was helping him much but it would do the trick. She helped Leonard haul him to the shuttle door entrance to be scanned when the assigner attempted to stop them because of Jim's academic suspension. The of course Leonard explained the importance of taking his patient on board and how unhappy a certain Captain Pike would be if one of his CMO's was not on board. Saoirse kept her mouth shut and let the doctor work his magic. Of course it worked and she helped him with Jim after she got scanned for clearance. They found a seat and Jim was looking like death warmed over.

"I may throw up on you both." Jim told them shaking and sweating profusely.

Interesting not three years ago Leonard said the same thing to Jim. It was ironic. Kind of funny but ironic nonetheless. They all three looked at the space dock in awe as they watched the Enterprise take on it's crew ready to warp into whatever awaited them at Vulcan.

Leonard and Saoirse drug Jim off of the shuttle and into the shuttle bay.

"We need to get you changed into something else." Leonard told him.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking." Jim said.

Just then Leonard looked up in surprise. "Hell, it's that pointy-eared bastard."

Jim and Leonard swerve to get out of the line of sight of the Vulcan. While Saoirse intends to make double sure he doesn't see Jim so she follows him into the turbo lift. He nods his head toward her and she says nothing and they quickly arrive on the bridge.

"Mister Spock, Cadet Wallace." Pike acknowledges them both.

"Captain. Engineering reports ready for launch." Spock informs him.

"Is there anything I can do to assist on the bridge Captain?" Saoirse asks hopefully.

"As a matter of fact a few of the consoles are not operational yet. Please try to get them online." He asks her.

"Yes sir." She says and goes straight to work.

Saoirse listens intently while she is up underneath a console trying to wire it for use, as Pike gives them a speech regarding the flagship's maiden voyage. The Enterprise wasn't ready to go out for a few more weeks but in a case like this every ship they have will be needed. She listens as she instructs Helmsman Sulu to go to maximum warp. When he says 'punch it' she expects the feeling of warp but nothing happens.

Saoirse scoots out from under the console to see what the problem is to find the Captain questioning Sulu.

"Is the parking break on?" Pike asked slightly amused.

"Uh no. I'll figure it out, I'm just uh..." Sulu stammers.

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Spock speaks up.

She smiles to herself. Leave it to Spock to figure it out. That's one of the things she loved about him. Always able to find a solution. Saoirse scoots back under the console resuming her work.

"Let's punch it." Pike orders.

Then they're on their way to warp and to Vulcan.

Saoirse's almost got the first console ready when Ensign Chekov broadcast's a ship wide announcement regarding the anomaly in the neutral zone which appeared to be a lightning storm in space. They the Vulcan High Command reported seismic activity.

She was finished before the announcement was complete and came out from under the console to start on the other one. She snuck a look at Spock and he looked worried even for a Vulcan. Not less than a minute later Jim, Leonard and Nyota come bursting through the bridge door. Jim is frantic and still looks like shit.

Saoirse stands up and walks over to the group. Dammit Jim why couldn't you just stay in sick bay? She thought.

"Captain Pike, we have to stop the ship! Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster they are being attacked by Romulan's." Jim tells them all.

Jim's lost it. The vaccine has damaged his brain. Saoirse thought.

They he and Spock start to bicker again until Jim let's them know it's the same massive ship that destroyed the U.S.S. Kelvin mentioning Pike's dissertation, that she too had read extensively herself. He also mentions the fact that forty-seven Klingon warbirds were destroyed by a Romulan ship last night.

"How do you know of this Klingon attack Kirk?" Pike asked.

"I over heard Lieutenant Uhura talking about it on the shuttle sir." Kirk replied.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." Uhura assured him.

"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." Jim pressed.

Saoirse looks at Spock to try to read what the hell he's thinking.

"The Cadet's logic is sound and Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion." Spock informs them then glances in Saoirse's direction.

The communications officer can't distinguish Romulan from Vulcan so Uhura gets her place on the bridge being able to speak all three Romulan dialects. Saoirse gives her a quick thumbs up and Uhura smiles back at her.

Hannity and Uhura both scan for transmissions and hail the USS Truman and get no response.

Pike orders shields up and a red alert.

Sulu counts down their arrival. The drop out of warp into a living nightmare. Pieces of Federation Starships everywhere. Pike orders emergency evasive and thankfully Sulu's a damn good pilot.

Saoirse grabs hold of the bulk head trying to sit down at the console she just activated as Sulu takes them underneath the wreckage of a ship. Then they all get a first look at the Romulan ship and it is like nothing they've ever seen.

Spock informs them that the ship is locking torpedoes and she glances his way. His look is grim.

"Cadet Wallace avert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields." Pike orders her.

Her fingers fly across the console before the torpedoes hit.

The first round impacts and rocks the ship. She knows before Sulu says it that they won't be able to survive another hit to the Enterprise.

Pike request Starfleet Command.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities." Spock informs him.

Pike requests all power to forward shields and has them prepare to fire weapons when Uhura announces they are being hailed.

"Hello." The heavily tattooed person says on the view screen.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking." Captain Pike says.

"Well hi Christopher. I'm Nero." Nero tells him smuggly.

This guy is clearly a nut. Saoirse thinks.

"You do realize you just declared war on the Federation by destroying our ships without provocation. I can arrange negotiations with Romulus in a neutral location." Pike states.

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart, as does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that correct Spock?" Nero explains.

Saoirse quickly looks at Spock as she stands to walk before the view screen. She did not like this at all.

"Pardon me, but I do not think we are acquainted?" Spock states.

"No we aren't. Not yet. But I want you to see something Spock. Captain you will board a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. Your communication and transporter abilities have been disabled." Nero tell them.

Saoirse stands up abruptly walking toward Chris and gets Nero's attention.

"Well well isn't it my fellow time traveler." Nero states completely shocking her into not being able to move further just staring at him.

"Yours was an unfortunate side effect of our time travel. We mistakenly entered the incorrect time and when we left we inadvertently pulled you along with us in a wormhole my dear." Nero chuckled.

Everyone on the bridge was now staring at her.

"You have ten minutes to comply with my request or we will destroy you." Nero demands and abruptly ends the communication.

Jim breaks the silence. "Sir you know he will kill you if you go over there."

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock adds.

"You gain nothing by going over there it's a mistake sir." Jim tells him.

"I too believe you should re-think your strategy." Spock states.

"I understand. But now I need crew trained in hand to hand combat." Pike asks.

"I have training sir." Sulu volunteers.

"Ok come with me you too Kirk, you're not even supposed to be here. You as well Cadet Wallace. Follow along Spock. Chekov you have the conn." He told them all as they walked to the turbo lift.

Saoirse follows them numbly to the lift. Nero's the one responsible for her being here.

Pike starts to talk and she vaguely registers what he says until he is holding her by her shoulders.

"Saoirse are you ok?" Captain Pike asks her.

"I'll be fine sir. What do I need to do?" She asks.

"Well for starters I'm promoting you to Lieutenant. Second I want you, Sulu and Kirk to space jump from the shuttle to the drill platform to disable it" Pike tells them.

"Mister Spock I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, contact Starfleet, report what this crazy asshole is doing. If all else fails fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer." Pike explains.

They all but stop in the hall just outside the turbo lift. To say she is shocked is an understatement. She looks at Spock and for once he seems shocked as well.

"What?" Jim asks.

"Captain, please, I apologize. The complexities of human prank's escape me." Spock tells him.

"It's not a prank. And I'm not Captain, you are. Now let's go." Pike resumes walking leading them into the turbo lift with a perplexed Spock looking on.

Saoirse's eyes meet his and she smiles slightly and he nods back.

Jim looks at them both. Well look at that. They can illicit emotions from each other. Go figure. Jim thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir, after we disable the drill, what happens to you?" She asked before they all boarded the turbo lift.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come and get me. Be careful with the ship Spock she's brand new." He told him as the turbo lift doors closed.

Saoirse looked on watching Spock and his eyebrow's raise to the heavens at Pike's somewhat flippant attitude regarding what he was about to do.

Spock took the Captain's chair and immediately called sick bay for a status report.

"Doctor Puri, report." Spock requested.

"Its McCoy, Doctor Puri was on deck six, he's dead." McCoy replied.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibilities as Chief Medical Officer." Spock told him.

"Yeah and tell me somethin I don't know." McCoy grumbled.

Saoirse, Jim and Hikaru quickly got into their EV suits as Captain Pike launched the shuttle and took off for the Romulan ship.

"So what kind of combat training do you have?" Kirk asked Sulu.

"Fencing." Sulu told him.

Saoirse looks at them both. Kirk doesn't look too impressed with the fencing admission. She's too nervous to care at this point. She had never space jumped before but wasn't about to tell Pike she was scared out of her mind. She was the one carrying the charges as well. No, not much pressure there at all.

"Pre-jump." Pike announced.

All three of them put on their EV helmets in preparation.

"Ok you three, we're approaching the drop zone. You have one shot to land on that platform. Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill. Good luck." Pike tells them then the doors for the space jump open and all three went out of the shuttle.

"The away team is entering the atmosphere, sir. Twenty thousand meters." Chekov tells Spock.

"Approaching the platform at fifty-eight hundred meters."

"Kirk to Enterprise." Kirk says out of breath. "Distance to target, five thousand meters."

"Forty-six hundred meters from the platform." Chekov announces.

"Three thousand meters." Sulu tells them.

"Three thousand meters." Saoirse says.

"Two thousand meters." Kirk states.

"Pull your chute." Sulu tells her.

They all three pull their chutes at the same time.

Saoirse lands first. Really hard. She barely stops herself from going over the edge and her chute is caught in the exhaust vent when it goes off burning it to a crisp. She hopes she doesn't need her parachute later.

She watches Kirk land and retract his chute. Sulu has to cut his away to keep from getting caught in the exhaust. Then the Romulan's start crawling out of the platform. Saoirse is pulling herself over the edge when the charges snag on metal and fall to the Vulcan earth below.

"Son of a bitch." She growls and is immediately knocked on her ass as she climbs on the platform and takes off her helmet.

She sees Sulu holding his own very well with his retractable katana and Kirk going hand to hand with another one.

Saoirse looks up to see a huge Romulan advancing on her and she decides to go old school. She kicks him in the nuts and he goes down on top of the exhaust vent and is burnt to ashes in seconds.

Sulu does the very same and pushes his Romulan over the exhaust for a quick resolution and Kirk is hanging over the edge of the platform when Sulu kills the remaining Vulcan.

They both help Kirk back onto the platform.

"The charges went over the edge when I was trying to climb back onto the platform guys." Saoirse told them.

"No problem. We'll just disable it with the disruptor rifles." Kirk says and they all pick up a rifle and start firing.

"They've done it sir the jamming signal is gone. We have transporter abilities." Chekov tells Spock.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensor, and I want to know what is being done to the planet." Spock requests.

"Aye, commander. I mean Captain. Sorry sir." Chekov apologizes.

"Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet, into the hole they just drilled." Kirk tells them.

"Captain the sensors are off the scale. They are creating a singularity, that will consume the planet within minutes." Chekov informs Spock.

"They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asks.

"Yes sir." Chekov replies.

"Chekov you have the conn. I am going to evacuate the Vulcan High Council. They are tasked with protecting our cultural history and my parents will be among them. Lieutenant Uhura alert Vulcan command center to signal a planetwide evacuation on all channels, all frequencies." Spock orders.

"Can't you beam them out?" Uhura asks from her seat as Spock gets on the turbo lift.

"No they will be in the Katric Arc. I must get them myself." Spock says as the lift doors close.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us outta here!" Kirk yells.

"Standby locking on your signal." The transporter chief tells him.

Saoirse is standing by Sulu when the platform starts to retract and tips sending Sulu over the edge with Saoirse trying to grab him and she falls along with him.

"Kirk!" They both yell together.

"Shit." Kirk yells and jumps over the edge after them.

He catches up with them quickly. Thank God they're hanging on to each other.

"I got ya! Saoirse pull my chute!" He yells over the whistling wind in their ears.

She grapples for the chute and pulls the lever it comes out and snaps off. Damn Starfleet piece of crap. They really need to increase the weight limit on these parachutes.

"Kirk to Enterprise we're all falling without a chute! Beam us up!" Kirk yells.

Chekov is racing to the transporter room sure that he can beam them to safety.

"Enterprise, where are you!" Kirk yells.

Saoirse's pretty sure they're dead. Thank God it won't hurt for long. She didn't even get to tell Spock how she felt about him.

"Do it now! Now, now, now!" Kirk yells frantically.

Saoirse feels the familiar sensation of her atoms being scattered as the transporter gets them just in time.

They reappear in a heap of arms and legs on the transporter pad. Unfortunately she's under both men and they're really heavy. She's pretty sure her arm's broken and some ribs.

Sulu and Kirk climb off of her.

"Thanks man." Sulu tells Jim.

"No problem." Jim replies.

"Saoirse you ok?" Jim says moving to get her up.

"No. I don't think so. My arm's broken and pretty sure some of my ribs. You two are heavy. Thanks by the way." She smiles slightly blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"Clear the pad. I am beaming to the surface." Spock tells them glancing at Saoirse then doing a double take.

"Kirk please care for Lieutenant Wallace in my absence." Spock tells him noticing that she is seriously wounded.

"Spock you can't go down there, are you nuts? You can't do that." Kirk yells.

"Energize." Spock orders.

"Spock!" Saoirse yells desperately. But he's already gone to the surface.

Spock transports to Vulcan and heads to the Katric Ark and finds his parents.

"Spock?" His mother gasps.

"The planet only has seconds left. We must evacuate. Mother, now!" Spock tells his parents.

They run as fast as possible with the corridors collapsing and killing several elders. They make in out just in time.

"Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now!" Spock yells into his communicator.

Saoirse refuses to got to sick bay until Spock is back safely with his parents. Chekov is locking on the signals.

"Transporting in five.. four.. three.. two." Chekov tells them. Saoirse requests that the transporter chief move for her to take a seat.

"I'm losing her. I'm losing her." Chekov says.

Saoirse locks onto the woman's signal refusing to let her die. Chekov can concentrate on the rest she is determined to get the woman before it's too late.

"Mother no, no!" Spock yells as they're transported off of the rapidly disintegrating planet.

"I've got her Pavel. Don't worry." Saoirse assures him as they all appear on the transporter pad.

Spock and his father feel like they're looking at an apparition as Amanda materializes next to them. She is visibly shaken.

"How did you do that?" Kirk asks Saoirse.

"Not easy. Just did it." Saoirse tells him noticing her vision is starting to swim. Spock looks at her with admiration and something else that she's not sure of.

She had stood up when they materialized to make sure she could see Spock with her own eyes.

Saoirse's pretty sure she needs sick bay. She's having a hard time breathing and her arm hurts like a bitch. She sways on her feet as Spock makes it to her in two strides. Saoirse collapses and is barely conscious as Spock sweeps her up to carry her to sick bay.

He misses Sulu and Kirk look at each other smirking, along with Sarek and Amanda who has a slight smile on her face. They all follow in Spock's wake to sick bay along with the Vulcan Elders.

Amanda had never seen her son so determined in his life. The woman he was carrying saved her life to be sure. She also apparently meant a great deal to her son. She was pretty sure he didn't realize it yet though. Her son had found his bond mate that much she was certain of.

Spock had never been more frightened in his life than at the moment he was sure his mother was about to die. But she did not. Lieutenant Wallace had saved her by sheer force of will at the risk of her own health. The woman should have been in sick bay but chose to stay in the transporter room to help him and his people. Spock looked down at the small dark haired woman as he carried her to sick bay. He felt a range of emotions that he had not felt before in his life. Admiration, fear, and the beginnings of love. His katra was reaching for hers he was certain of it. Her breathing was becoming more shallow so he quickened his pace.

He burst through sick bay with a long trail of people in tow.

"Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Wallace has been severely injured. She needs immediate assistance." Spock bellowed.

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened." McCoy bellowed back.

"Umm, we kind of landed on her." Kirk told him.

"It's a long story." Jim explained.

"Whatever. Get out of my way everyone." McCoy told them.

Everyone including Spock and his parents stepped back as McCoy started to work.

He brought out the scanner and started using his tri corder.

"Goddammit. Her arms broken in three places. She has six ribs broken and a punctured lung." McCoy told them all.

The scanner locked onto her vitals in time for the machine to start blaring.

"She's crashing doctor. Cardiac arrest." Nurse Chapel announced.

Amanda held onto Sarek and put her hand over her mouth in shock. Spock stood there glued to his spot with his fists clinched to his side.

Everyone looked on in horror as blood came out of both sides of her mouth.

"Saoirse don't you do this to me darlin." McCoy yelled. "Defib pads Chapel, now!" He shouted as he ripped open her uniform top and undershirt.

He placed them on charged to 200 and pressed the button. He body convulsed off the biobed with no results.

"Charge it again. 300 next time." McCoy ordered Chapel.

"Clear." Chapel yelled and pressed the button causing Saoirse's body to convulse again. This time the faint beat could be heard through the whole sick bay.

"Thank God. We have to get her to surgery now." He told Spock and the others.

Saoirse's eyes fluttered open in time for her to see them get her ready to go into surgery. Her eyes locked onto Spock's.

He came immediately to her side without her even having to ask.

"Spock." She gasped.

"I do not think you should talk." Spock told her taking her hand in his.

"I have to tell you." She gasped again.

She need not tell him anything he felt it all through touching her. He felt so much love coming from her it was overwhelming.

"You do not need to inform me. I can tell through your touch. We will speak when you are in better health ashaya." Spock told her.

Amanda and Sarek looked at each other amazed at what they were witnessing. Amanda smiled and Sarek tilted his head to her in return.

Saoirse nodded to Spock. She knew what ashaya meant and that said it all to her. If she didn't make it at least Spock knew how she felt and she knew he returned those feelings.

"Saoirse you are not going anywhere. I will not allow it." He told her firmly.

She smiled slightly and nodded to him.

McCoy put the oxygen mask over her face.

"Ok enough with the love in you two. I have to get her into surgery now." McCoy told Spock.

"Yes doctor of course. You must do all that is in your power to help her." Spock told him.

"I intend to Spock. She's going to be fine." McCoy assured him as they wheeled her off into the surgical suite.

"Please contact me when she is out of surgery doctor." Spock replied and McCoy nodded quickly.

Kirk and Sulu looked on with smiles on their faces. Spock's eyebrow's raised up again to let them know he would not appreciate any kind of conversation on the matter at this time.

Spock turned to his parents quickly. "Mother, Father I am needed on the bridge at this time."

"We understand my son. You must attend to your duty." Sarek told him.

"I will keep watch on her for you Spock." Amanda told him kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"Thank you Mother it would be appreciated." Spock told her.

"After your injuries are attended too I need you both on the bridge." He told Kirk and Sulu.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

Spock headed to the bridge trying to keep his mind centered on the task at hand. To get Captain Pike back and defeat Nero. Instead of the woman in surgery he was worried about.

**Yeah, I know I saved Amanda. I hated that they killed her in the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own or profit from Star Trek, blah, blah, etc. Enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 6

After surgery McCoy made it to the bridge where they were discussing their options.

He motions for Spock to stand aside with him.

"Well I repaired the lung and the ribs and used the re generator on her arm but it's still going to have to be in a cast. I gotta tell you Spock it was touch and go for a little bit there. I lost her twice on the table, but thank God she has the strong will to live. Which I think you have a lot to do with by the way. But she is resting in the recovery bay. Your mother is with her at the moment." Dr. McCoy explained.

"Thank you doctor for your dedication and tremendous skill." Spock told him trying to hold his emotions in check.

"No thanks needed Spock. It's my job, it's what I do. Just take care of her. Because if you hurt her, I'll make you pay dearly." McCoy said seriously smacking him on the arm half joking.

"Of course doctor I would expect nothing less." Spock replied.

Spock then turned his attention to the bridge.

"Have you confirmed the Nero is headed for Earth?" He asked Uhura.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." Uhura replied.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Kirk says from the Captain's chair where he looks just a little too comfortable.

"Out of the chair." Spock orders.

"Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?" Chekov asks.

"Why would they? Why waste the weapons? You know... we obviously weren't a threat." Sulu replies.

"That is not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet." Spock says.

"How the hell did they do that, by the way? Where did Romulans get those kinds of weapons?" McCoy asks.

"Well as Nero admitted that Lieutenant Wallis was an accidental product of his time travel. Their technology apparently created a tunnel through space time." Spock explained.

"Then, what would an angry, future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Kirk inquires.

"As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Sulu says.

"We need to catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back." Kirk tells them.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical." Spock replies looking straight at Kirk.

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake him." Chekov informed them.

"Then, what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp gear?" Kirk suggested.

"Our remaining power and all available crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks." Spock replied.

"Okay well there has to be a way." Kirk said.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement." Spock explains.

"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But since he's from the future. Nero knows what's going to happen so we have to be unpredictable." Kirk says.

"Nero's actions have altered the flow of history starting with the U.S.S. Kelvinand then culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that neither Nero nor we can anticipate." Spock explained.

"An alternate reality?" Uhura suggested.

"Exactly. Whatever our lives might have been, if time had not been disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu plot a course to the Laurentian system warp factor three." Spock ordered.

"Spock don't do this it's a massive mistake." Kirk implores Spock.

"These are orders issued by Captain Pike when he left." Spock reminded him.

"He also ordered us to come back for him. Spock you're Captain now. Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target." Kirk tells him.

"I am aware of my responsibilities and that is why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone..." Spock tried to finish.

"I will not allow us to go backwards instead of hunting Nero down." Jim said raising his voice.

"Jim calm down!" McCoy steps in.

"Security. Escort him out." Spock orders.

Jim's having none of it and starts fighting back when security tries to remove him.

"No, Jim!" McCoy yells trying to get his friend to stop.

Spock walks over and stops the fight by applying the Vulcan nerve pinch and Jim goes down like a sack of potatoes.

"Get him off this ship." Spock tells security.

McCoy watches helplessly as they load Jim in the escape pod and abandon him to Delta Vega.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the crew of the Enterprise Captain Pike is enduring slow torture at Nero's hand.

He's strapped to a table and pretty sure this is gonna hurt.

"I have only one question for you Christopher. I need the subspace frequencies of Starfleet's border protection grids. Specifically, the ones surrounding Earth. So answer my question." Nero asks patiently.

"No. You answer for the genocide you just committed against the Vulcan people." Pike yells at him.

"I prevented genocide. In my time I'm only a simple hardworking miner. This ship was used for honest labor. Spock was supposed to help us but instead he let my planet be destroyed including my wife and unborn child." Nero shouts.

"No you're confused. Romulus hasn't been destroyed. It's out there right now. You're blaming Spock and the Federation for something that hasn't even happened yet." Pike answers.

"It has happened. I watched it happen and there was nothing I could do. But there is something now and I am doing it. I am making sure every remaining Vulcan shares in what I went through. Now I plan on destroying the Federation one planet at a time starting with yours." Nero keeps yelling.

"Then I don't see that we have anything left to talk about." Pike tells him looking straight ahead refusing anymore information.

Nero then grabs a slug of some kind intending on using on Pike.

"You will give me the frequencies one way or another. This is a Centaurian slug. It will latch onto your brainstem and release a toxin that will force you to answer my question." Nero says giving Pike one more chance to answer before the torture begins.

Pike looks straight ahead. "Christopher Pike, Captain, U.S.S. Enterprise, serial number..." He doesn't get to finish before they hold him down and Nero shoves the slug into his throat.

"As you wish. It looks like we will be doing this the hard way." Nero sneers.

Pike screams until he can't anymore.

* * *

Saoirse blinks a few times and opens her eyes to sick bay and to a very beautiful older woman sitting next to her holding her hand. The same woman she had saved on Vulcan.

"Hello my dear. How are you feeling?" The woman asked softly.

"Like two full grown men landed on me." She groaned.

"Indeed. I thank you for what you have done." She said.

"No thanks ma'am. I did what I had too Ms..." Saoirse said not knowing her name.

"It's Lady Amanda. I am Spock's mother." Amanda offered.

Saoirse's eyes grew wide. _Oh boy._ She thought to herself.

"I am very glad to meet you Lady Amanda." Saoirse whispered.

"Just Amanda to you dear." Amanda said smiling to the woman.

"I would like to speak with you about Spock if you feel up to it." Amanda asked her.

"Okay. Yes that would be fine." Saoirse told her not sure where this was going to go.

"I believe I noticed by your words earlier that you have feelings for my son is that correct?" Amanda asked.

"Wow you don't mess around. But yes, I have strong feelings for your son, however, I am not sure he feels the same. I wouldn't expect him too." Saoirse said looking away.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Amanda asked her stroking her long dark hair.

"I have observed my son around you even though for a short time. I can tell you Saoirse as a Vulcan he would not take such feelings lightly. He has called down here every fifteen minutes to check on your health and ask if you have awaken yet. He also called you ashaya, which means 'beloved' in Vulcan dear. I can assure you he would not use that term if you did not mean something to him. Vulcan's do not enter into relationships on a whim he is looking at you as a bond mate. I do not mean to scare you off but I wanted to make sure you knew what his intentions were." Amanda finished not missing the amazed look on the woman's face.

"I had only hoped. I can honestly say that I have been in love with your son for quite some time ma'am, I just never dreamed he would return it." Saoirse admitted.

"Well Vulcan's don't react in human terms. But they can love and are completely devoted to their bond mates. From what I have observed from you my dear you are more than perfect for my son." Amanda told her honestly.

"We need to work on that confidence though. What makes you think you do not deserve my son?" Amanda asked her touching her cheek.

"How much do you know about my past?" Saoirse asked her.

"It has been explained by Dr. McCoy. I can only say that I am sorry for the loss of your family and the world that you knew as you home." Amanda said squeezing her hand.

The last three years of suppressing everything had finally caught up with her. The loneliness, fear, and pushing everything down into herself so she wouldn't have to deal with it. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my _ko-fu. _It will be alright. We are your family now. You are not alone." Amanda told her gathering her up in her arms to comfort her.

She continued to cry and cling to the woman even as she sensed another presence in the room. Amanda turned around and Saoirse looked to the door. Sarek and Spock both were there waiting and unsure of what to say or do with the two human woman caught up in a very human moment.

"I will leave you two to discuss things." Amanda told her brushing the tears away and patting Saoirse's hand.

"Thank you Amanda for your support and understanding." Saoirse told her.

Amanda got up from the chair she was sitting in beside Saoirse's bio bed and walked up to her son. She put her hand to his cheek and gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you mother." Spock told her sincerely. Then his mother and father left the room.

Spock walked up to Saoirse's bed noticing all the machines and wires she was hooked up too. He had come very close to losing the woman laying in the bed in front of him.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

"Somewhat better. In some pain though." She said honestly.

"I will have Dr. McCoy administer some pain medication." Spock said leaving shortly and bringing back said doctor.

"You look tired Leonard." Saoirse told him.

"Well I look tons better than you little darlin." Leonard said smiling.

"I'm going to give you a pain hypo that will help." He told her pressing the hypospray to her neck.

"Feelin better yet?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Can Jim, Nyota and Gaila visit soon?" She asked noticing both Spock and Leonard tense up.

"I'll let Nyota and Gaila come up as soon as their duties allow. Now Jim. I'm gonna let Spock explain that one." Leonard told her glancing quickly at Spock and leaving quickly.

"Umm what am I missing here. Is Jim ok? Please tell me he didn't go and get himself killed already." Saoirse said only half teasing but not missing the pained look in Spock's eyes. She had already become an expert in reading the expression in his eyes.

She immediately started to become upset. Jim was like her brother. She didn't think she could handle anything happening to him.

Noticing Saoirse's demeanor and emotional response he decided he needed to explain the situation and he did, verbatim.

"Okay. So you shot him off into an escape pod on the block of ice known as Delta Vega?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Spock answered waiting for the woman to become unhinged. However, she did not.

"I understand you're logic Spock. Jim is a handful to be sure. Let's just hope he stays in the pod and doesn't get into any more trouble. Oh and for the record. He's going to be pissed off when you see him again." Saoirse told him smiling broadly.

The woman in front of him never ceased to amaze. He also recalled that this is the first time he witnessed her smile. Spock was fascinated by the fact that he was the one that could illicit such a response.

"I find that you are very aesthetically pleasing when your mouth upturns in such a manner." Spock tells her leaning down to press a light kiss on her lips.

Saoirse is surprised but decides to go for it anyway. She brings her good arm up and puts her hand to the back of Spock's head and pulls him into a deeper kiss. His tongue caresses her and she moans rather loudly in response. He gently pulls away as she continues to stroke the back of his neck. She notices his awesome pointed ears are flushed green.

"I would be amiable to continue this when you are sufficiently healed and our duties allow." Spock told her.

"Are you asking me on a date Spock?" She smiled slightly.

"I would say it was quite a bit more than a 'date'. But we have time for that discussion as well when you are healed completely." Spock explained. "I will leave you to rest and check on your progress later."

"Of course Captain. I am becoming very tired I can hardly keep my eyes open." Saoirse told him feeling the effects of the hypo Leonard had given her several minutes before. Her eyes drifted closed as Spock caressed her cheek and placed another chaste kiss on her lips before he left for the bridge. Saoirse felt hopeful for the first time in three years and it felt good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kirk woke up dizzy and disoriented. He knew he wasn't on the Enterprise anymore either.

"Computer, where am I?" Jim asked.

"Location: Delta Vega. Class-M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost fourteen kilometers to the northwest. Remain in your pod until summoned authorities can retrieve you." The computer stated.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way. I'm not waiting in this pod." Jim says and climbs out of the pod and up the icy cliff. He then dons his heavy parka provided for him and flips open his communicator.

"Stardate twenty-two fifty-eight four two, four uh, four dammit whatever. Acting Captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega the ice block of the universe to freeze my nuts off apparently. I believe this is a violation of security protocol forty-nine point oh nine, covering the treatment of prisoners aboard a starship." Kirk says with the cold wind blowing in his face.

Damned pointy eared bastard was still pissed about the Kobayashi Maru. Bet he just loved nerve pinching my ass and pushing the button to send me here. Kirk thought to himself.

Just then he heard a roar from behind from some kind of indigenous life form that he didn't want to stick around to make friends with. He started screaming and running and not necessarily in that order. He was going to kick Spock's ass when he got back. He was running and looked back for one moment to see this even bigger crab-like monster totally eat the first monster chasing him.

Fucking great. Now he was being chased by something he would have for dinner. He falls down the hill and the monster comes after him as he makes it to the mouth of a cave. He notices a tall Vulcan driving off the monster with a torch and scoots away to give the man room to work. Finally the monster runs off screeching.

The Vulcan turns too him and speaks softly. "James T. Kirk."

"Excuse me, how do you know my name?" Jim asks.

"I have been, and always shall be, your friend." The Vulcan states.

"Hold on a minute. I have know idea who the hell you are." Jim tells him honestly.

"I am Spock." He states plainly.

"Bullshit." Jim states just as plainly.

They remained silent for awhile after that both concentrating on building a fire to keep warm.

Finally SpockPrime speaks. "It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend. Especially after the events of today." He says.

"I really appreciate what you did for me today. Saving my ass and all but if you were Spock you would know that we are not friends. You hate me, you marooned me here for mutiny." Jim tells him.

"You are not the Captain?" SpockPrime asks.

"No, you're the Captain, Pike was taken hostage." Jim tells him.

"By Nero." SpockPrime says.

"Yeah. What do you know about him?" Jim asks.

"He is a troubled Romulan." SpockPrime tells him.

"Crazy is more like it." Jim mumbles.

"Indeed." SpockPrime agrees.

"Let me meld with you and I can show you how this all came to pass." SpockPrime says.

"Um ok sure." Jim tells him.

"Our minds. One and together." SpockPrime brings them into the melds.

"One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode, and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I am from Jim. The future. The star went supernova and threatened to consume Romulus. We outfitted our fastest ship the Jellyfish. Using the red matter, I would create a black hole, which would absorb the exploding star. I was en route, when the supernova destroyed Romulus. I went ahead and shot the red matter into the supernova. I was intercepted on my return trip by Nero. In my attempt to escape the Jellyfish and Narada were pulled into the black hole and through time. Nero went through first and destroyed the Kelvin and waited twenty-five years for me to arrive. He captured myself and my ship. He held me responsible for the destruction of Romulus and wanted me know his pain. He beamed me to Delta Vega to watch the destruction of Vulcan. I was helpless to save them just as he was helpless to save his planet." SpockPrime explained.

"Billions of lives lost, because of me Jim, because, I failed." SpockPrime says softly and breaks the meld. This leaves Jim shaky and crying.

"You tried Spock. You attempted to save them." Jim says still upset by what he felt from Spock.

"So you do feel?" Jim asks him.

"Yes, most deeply." SpockPrime admits.

"Going back in time you changed it all. Everything." Jim says.

"Wait. Where you came from, did I know my father?" Jim asks the pain evident on his face.

"Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise." SpockPrime tell him noticing the surprise on his face.

"We must go there is a outpost not far from here." SpockPrime tells him as they start out of the cave.

"You need to return to the Enterprise as soon as possible." He finishes.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" McCoy asks Spock.

"Yes, Doctor. I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult." Spock admits.

"That really didn't sound like a thank you." McCoy says. "Permission to speak freely."

"I welcome it." Spock says.

"Personally, I think you're out of your Vulcan mind. Jim's a pain in the ass. Don't I know it. But this is because he beat your goddamned test isn't it? We have a sayin where I'm from. If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable." McCoy finishes.

"A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." Spock finishes.

McCoy notices he doesn't even acknowledge the Kobayashi Maru comment at all.

"Yeah well good luck with breaking Jim Kirk. Don't think it can be done. How's that Vulcan logic workin for ya?" McCoy finishes as Spock walks off to speak with Sarek as he comes onto the bridge.

"Damned green blooded hobgoblin." McCoy grouses not caring if the acting Captain hears him at all.

* * *

Saoirse woke up later to the dim lights in sick bay. She finally felt well enough to sit up so she found the controls on the bio bed and raised it up slowly making sure she wasn't going to get sick or dizzy. She half expected Leonard to run in yelling for her to lay down and stick a hypo in her neck. He must be busy. Saoirse looked around and noticed know one was in sick bay at all.

She really wanted to go to the bridge to see what was going on and if they needed her help. She eased off the bed and walked to the replicator and ordered a new uniform and boots. After getting dressed and getting used to using her left arm to get dressed she slowly walked out of sick bay and down to the turbo lift. Her ribs still ached but she felt 100% better than she had before.

The turbo lift doors opened to a very busy bridge. There were a few Vulcan refugees observing quietly. She noticed that Sarek and Amanda were some of them. Her eyes zeroed in on Spock in the Captain's chair looking over something on his PADD. Gaila was the first to notice her presence on the bridge. She had been taking her place after she had been injured.

"My God girl are you sure you should be up here?" Gaila whispered as she walked up and put a steadying arm around her.

"I was all alone in sick bay and assumed you may need my help." Saoirse explained quietly, knowing as soon as Spock sees her he will try to get her back into sick bay.

But Amanda looks up and sees her first. Well crap. She's knows Amanda is going to make a big thing out of it.

"Saoirse what in the world are you doing down here?" Amanda says loudly rushing to her side. She doesn't miss Spock's head swivel in her direction. He's up and out of the command chair and over to her in seconds.

"May I ask what you are doing on the bridge Lieutenant Wallace?" Spock asked calmly. A little too calmly Saoirse noticed.

"I'm aware of the damage caused by the Romulan ship to the Enterprise and am here to help." Saoirse explained.

"Dear I don't think you are in any shape to be up and around right now." Amanda told her stroking her hair.

"I must agree. You should be resting and recovering in sick bay." Spock says looking her in the eyes. She glances away and he brings here face back around to face him with his index finger.

"You are much to important to risk your health this way Saoirse." Spock says.

"Well I'll talk with you later I have work to do." Gaila says quickly able to tell when she needs to get lost.

"I should get back to Sarek." Amanda says looking back and forth between them both finding it hard to suppress a grin.

"Thank you for checking on me Amanda." Saoirse tells her without looking away from Spock.

"You are most welcome." Amanda tells her and walks off quickly.

"Please Spock. I will go crazy if I have to stay down in sick bay by myself. I promise that if I start feeling unwell I will go back." Saoirse says quietly.

"I will consider it only if Dr. McCoy clears you to be on the bridge." Spock tells her.

As if on cue the turbo lift doors open to the bridge and Leonard storms out and over to them both.

"Dammit Saoirse what do you think you're doin out of bed?" He says loudly.

"There is no need to yell at the Lieutenant Dr. McCoy." Spock steps in front of her and face to face with Leonard.

"Whoa, hey I'm not gonna hurt her or anything Captain." Leonard says stepping back. Damn Vulcan's sure are possessive. Leonard thinks to himself.

Saoirse watches as Spock composes himself. "I have told Lieutenant Wallace that if you clear her for duty she can stay on the bridge. She has promised that if she feels unwell she will immediately return to sick bay." Spock tells him.

"Sure, why not. I'm only the CMO on this damn ship. You only coded four times in my sick bay but by all means you're clear. But if you feel crappy in any way I expect you back in sick bay darlin." Leonard tells her watching Spock flinch when he speaks of almost losing her.

"Of course Doctor. I will not overdo it and I will report to you if I feel in any way unwell." Saoirse promises as she takes her seat at the console and Gaila gets up smiling and stands beside her.

"Why do you even have a damned CMO on board if you all insist on discharging yourselves whenever you feel like it." Leonard grumbles.

Spock takes the command chair and addresses Sulu.

"Steady on to the Laurentian system Mr. Sulu warp three." Spock orders him stealing a glance in Saoirse's direction hoping he has made the logical choice to allow her to stay on the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kirk and SpockPrime trudged across the frozen surface of Delta Vega and finally made it to the outpost and pry the frozen door open.

The watched as this small green creature walks toward them speaking some language that neither of them know. They both look at each other and decide to follow the green thing motioning to them both to do so.

He leads them to a man kicked back and snoring softly with a rag over his eyes. The green creature grunts to get the mans attention.

"What? You realize how unacceptable this is?" The man asks them.

"Fascinating." SpockPrime says in amazement.

"What?" Jim says.

"I'm sure yer just doin yer job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and a promise of a good meal. I know what's going on here too. It's continuing punishment for something that was clearly an accident. I can probably find Admiral Archer's beagle if they would just give me a chance." He tells them.

"You are Montgomery Scott." SpockPrime says.

"Aye, that's me. Yer in the right place. Unless there's another hard-working, equally starved Starfleet officer around." Scott grumbles.

"Me." The green creature pipes up.

"Keenser, shut it! You don eat anythin. You can eat like a bean, and yer done. I'm talking about food. Real food. But yer here now. Do ya happen ta have a sandwich on ye now?" Scott asks licking his lips in anticipation.

"Sorry man. But no we don't have any food for ya." Kirk told him noticing the crestfallen look on Mr. Scott's face.

"You are the same Montgomery Scott that postulated trans warp theory." SpockPrime stated.

"Aye that's what I'm talkin about. I was workin on it that's fer sure." Scott told them both. "I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and ho it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit, was limited to about a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to an adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way, I could do it with a lifeform. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer's beagle." Scott said looking slightly guilty.

"Wait, I know that dog. What happened to it?" Kirk asked.

"I'll tell you when it reappears. I don't know. I really do feel guilty about that." Scott tells them.

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?" SpockPrime told the confused looking engineer.

"Well I think that if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it." Scott said still confused.

"The reason you haven't heard about it, Mister Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." SpockPrime informed him casually.

"I'm a, uh what... Are you from the future?" He says looking at Kirk.

"Yeah. He is, I'm not." Kirk explains.

"Well that's just brilliant ind'nt it? Do they still have sandwiches there?" Scott asks as if he sees people from the future every day.

Scott then leads the men to the stations transporter area.

"Well she's just a wee bit dodgy. But I think she'll get the job done. So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She's one well endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance." Scott says enthusiastically.

"You know even if I believed you, which I'm not so sure I do. You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster than light, without a proper receiving pad." He tells SpockPrime as the old Vulcan is typing away at the transporter stations computer. "Get off that! It's not a climbing frame Keenser!" He yells frustrated at the green alien. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like, trying to hit a bullet with a a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse. What's that?" He asks the old Vulcan.

"You equation for achieving transwarp beaming." SpockPrime replies casually.

"Huh. Imagine that. It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving." Scott told them amazed.

"You're coming with us, right?" Kirk asks.

"I find that I cannot resist the urge to see the Enterprise again Jim. So yes I will come with you. But you must take command of the Enterprise. It is your destiny." SpockPrime tells him.

"How in the hell do you propose we do that? You hate me. It may be over your dead body." Kirk explains.

"Well preferably not Jim. However, there is Starfleet regulation six-one-nine. Six-one-nine states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand, mus resign said command." SpockPrime informs him.

"So you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise you guys?" Kirk replies.

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it." SpockPrime explains gently.

Yeah and you almost lost your girlfriend too. Saoirse's gonna kill me if Spock doesn't when I do this. Kirk thinks to himself.

"Ok you two. Live or die, let's get this over with." Scott says as all three of them step onto the transporter pad with Keenser ready to beam them aboard the Enterprise.

"I'll come back to get ya. Don't worry." Scott assures the green alien.

"You're coming back in time, changing history, it's cheating." Kirk tells the old Vulcan.

"A trick I learned from you yourself Jim." He replies as the transporter beam swirls around the three men carrying them hopefully to the Enterprise.

* * *

Jim and SpockPrime thankfully materialize in the Enterprise's engineering room immediately.

"Mister Scott!" Jim yells with SpockPrime looking around as well.

Jim suddenly hears pounding next to him.

"Mister Scott can you hear us?" SpockPrime says loudly.

They both look at each other and realize that Scott has materialized into the water pipes.

"Hold on a second! Oh no. Don't worry. Oh no no!" Jim shouts as he watches Scott body surge through different pipes.

Meanwhile SpockPrime looks around quickly finds the computer terminal to open the release valve over head.

SpockPrime's fingers fly across the screen in seconds.

"Turbine release valve activated." The computer tells them.

Scott falls with a thud to the deck choking and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Jim asks him whacking him on the back with SpockPrime standing back observing the two younger men.

"My heads buzzin and I'm soaked through, but otherwise I'm fine!" He tells them both.

On the bridge of the Enterprise Chekov detects unauthorized access to the water turbine and control board and lets acting Captain Spock know about it.

"Bring up the screen." Spock asks Chekov which shows three individuals in engineering.

"Security, seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun." Spock tells them.

Kirk, Scott and SpockPrime head quickly up the stairs with the old Vulcan falling behind when a security detail appears in front of them.

"Halt! Come with me." The security officer tells them preparing to stun them both.

Kirk watches as SpockPrime silently comes up behind both of the mean and reaches up and with a hand on each one gently squeezing the juncture between their necks and shoulders which drops them immediately to the floor.

"Holy shit. That's the same thing Spock did to me." Kirk tells him grinning slightly.

Then all three take off.

SpockPrime turns to the two men. "I believe I will go to sick bay where I expect Vulcan refugees are being cared for. I do not think the bridge is the ideal place for me at the moment. I will speak with you later Jim." SpockPrime tells him.

"I understand. Come on Mister Scott. Let's go." Kirk tells him and they take off to the bridge.

Both men stepped off the turbo lift onto the bridge noticing many shocked crew members watching them.

Spock immediately goes to them quite surprised to see Kirk.

"Who are you?" He addressed a soaked Mr. Scott.

"I'm with him." He says nodding to Kirk.

"He's with me." Kirk says smirking.

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" Spock asks Scott.

"You're the genius, you figure it out." Kirk says hearing a gasp from Saoirse at her station.

"As Acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question." He addresses Kirk.

"Well I'm not tellin, Acting Captain. What.. what, now that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation. That, that doesn't make you angry." Kirk goads him.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" He directs to Scott.

"I.. um.. yes. Can I get a towel please?" Scott asks nonchalantly looking uncomfortably between the two men.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp." Spock asks Scott.

"Well.." Scott starts to explain.

"Don't answer him." He tells Scott not taking his eyes off of Spock.

"You will answer me." He prods Scott.

"I'd rather not take sides." Scott tells them both clearly sure something interesting is about to take place.

"What is it with you Spock? Humm? You planet was just destroyed. Billions of lives gone. Your little girlfriend over there almost died." Kirk goads him getting in Spock's face.

"If you're presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." Spock tells Kirk coolly.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?" Kirk tells him.

"Yes, of course I did." Spock replies.

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?" Kirk asks casually.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." Spock tells him.

"Then why don't you stop me." Kirk says glaring at Spock knowing he is getting to him. Now he needs to get to the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"Then why don't you stop me." Kirk says moving closer into his personal space.

"Step away from me now." Spock suggests coldly.

Here goes nothin. Kirk thinks.

"What's it like not to feel anger or anything for that matter. Hell Saoirse's already back at her station. Your girlfriend almost died and you already have her back to work." Kirk says knowing he's almost there.

"Back away from me." Spock hisses.

"You feel nothing. I'll bet Saoirse's just another piece of ass to you!" Kirk yells knowing as soon as it leaves his mouth that clicked with Spock.

"Jim no, how dare you?" Saoirse says loudly but it's too late. Spock has lost control.

All Spock sees now is the fact that Kirk has grievously insulted his intended. Kirk has insulted the billions of lives wasted on Vulcan.

He proceeds to hit Kirk repeatedly clearly out of control and angry. Spock then grabs Kirk by the throat and slams him down onto the computer console and proceeds to choke him.

Everyone on the bridges watches in horror not sure what to do.

Saoirse stares on in blind horror and see's Amanda step onto the bridge.

"Spock!" Both Saoirse and Amanda shout at the same time which seems to bring Spock out of his rage before he does any serious damage to Kirk.

Jim is gasping for air against the console.

"I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please not the time and date in the ship's log." Spock directs to Dr. McCoy who acknowledges him with a stunned nod.

Spock looks at Saiorse and Amanda and leaves the bridge. Saoirse looks at Amanda and she gives her a nod. Amanda encourages her to go after Spock.

Saoirse hurries after him suddenly not feeling really good at all.

"I like this ship! You know, it's exciting." Scott says as she gets to the turbo lift.

"Well, congratulations, Jim. Now we've go not Captain and not goddamned First Officer to replace him." McCoy grumbles.

"Yeah we do." Jim tells him taking the Captain's  
chair.

"What the hell?" McCoy says.

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu tells them all.

"Seriously? You've got to be shittin me." McCoy yells.

"Thanks for the support." Jim tells Bones.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain." Because I was a complete and utter dick to him. He thinks to himself. "I now you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes." Kirk says over a ship wide announcement. "Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out" He finishes.

* * *

Spock makes it to his quarters unsure for the first time in his life of what to do. He had lost complete control of his emotions and almost killed someone. It would have been so easy to choke the life out of Kirk and it would not have taken much to do so. He sat down on the edge of his bed as his door chimed.

"Please enter it is not locked." He announced fairly certain it was either his mother or Saoirse.

Saoirse entered feeling even worse than she did on the bridge. She was certain something was wrong she felt weak and dizzy. She focused on the task at hand. Saoirse must speak with Spock and get him back on track. She would not let him give up the Enterprise or his commission without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saoirse walked towards Spock's bed and sits down beside him quietly.

She would wait for Spock to speak first. She did not want to rush him.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Spock decided he was able to talk.

"I have shamed myself and my people with my behavior on the bridge." Spock said clearly back in control of his emotions.

"No Spock you have not. You are half human as well and as you know we are pretty emotional at times." Saoirse said smiling slightly.

"I could have killed Kirk right in front of the crew. I was unable to control myself." Spock told her staring off into space.

"But you didn't Spock. You got yourself back under control." Saoirse reminded him putting her hand on top of his.

Spock looked down at their hands then to her face. "Your voice along with my mother's alone stopped me ashaya. If not for that I would have strangled Kirk." Spock continued.

"He would have deserved it Spock. Even the crew could see he went over the line. When I get my hands on him I might finish the job you started." Saoirse said laughing to herself and trying to refocus her energy. She could feel herself getting weaker by the second but she would not give up until Spock was headed back to the bridge to assist in the plan to defeat Nero and get Captain Pike back alive. She was positive that Spock's help would prove to be invaluable.

"Now come on they need your help on the bridge. I'm not sure what Kirk's reasoning was for pushing you over the edge. But I know that he doesn't do things without a reason and we will find out what it was Spock. Now that you have composed yourself with that Vulcan control, will you go back to the bridge?" Saoirse asked hopefully.

"I cannot in good conscience abandon my post whatever it may be, on this ship. As it stands now we are going to attempt to defeat Nero and get Captain Pike back. I will return to the bridge to assist in those efforts." Spock told her standing up.

"Good. Now let's get back to the bridge to help out." Saoirse suggested.

* * *

"Whatever the case may be, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Kirk explains as everyone is standing around planning their next move while Chekov is doing calculations of the mission board.

"And just go in there guns blazing, Jim. No..." McCays says and doesn't finish before Chekov rushes over to them all.

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support..." Sulu says at the same time.

"Keptin Kirk, Keptin Kirk!" Chekov says excitedly rushing over to the group.

"Yes, Chekov. What is it?" Kirk says trying hard not to sound irritated at the young ensign.

"Based on the fastest course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four, and if we drop out of warp behind of Saturn's moons, say Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard the enemy ship." Chekov finishes now having everyone's attention.

"Aye, that might work." Scotty speaks up still drying himself off with a towel and now in a Starfleet uniform.

"Wait a minute, kid, how old are you anyway?" McCoy asks.

"Sewenteen, sir." Chekov replies proudly.

"Oh, Oh good, he's seventeen." McCoy says sarcastically.

Spock and Saoirse both walk onto the bridge and over to the group.

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike." Spock finishes noticing Saoirse is staring at him with a worried expression.

"I won't allow you to do that, Mister Spock." Kirk tells him.

"Romulans and Vulcan's share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, as I am half human. It makes Earth the only home I have left." Spock explains.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kirk states.

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it." Spock says not missing the glare shot at Kirk by Saoirse and the snort that comes from McCoy.

"You're damn right he'd ignore it." McCoy mumbles.

"See, we are getting to know each other." Kirk tells Spock and smacks him on the arm like they're best friends.

Maybe he won't try to strangle me anymore. Jim thinks to himself.

* * *

They have just made it to Saturn. "All stop in three...two...one. Give me one quarter impulse bursts for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters, on my mark." Sulu tells Chekov.

"Aye." Chekov replies concentrating on the task at hand.

"Fire." He tells Chekov. "Transporter room." Sulu says. "We are in position above Titan."

"Really? Fine job, Mister Sulu. Well done then." Scott tells him amazed that they had made it.

Spock, Jim, Saoirse and both of Spock's parents enter the transporter room together.

"How are we, Scotty?" Kirk asks Scotty.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position." Scotty tells him.

"Whatever happens, Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on the ship, even if we're still on board. That's an order." Kirk tells Sulu through the comm.

"Yes, sir." Sulu says reluctantly. "Good luck."

Spock is already on the transporter pad saying goodbye to his parents when Kirk takes his place.

Saoirse knows that it's now or never to make sure Spock knows he has something awesome to come back too when their mission is complete.

She steps up to the pad taking a deep breath.

"I will be back." Spock tells her.

"You better be. I'll be waiting right here for you monitoring your frequency." Saoirse assures him.

"Thank you, Saoirse." Spock replies.

Well it's now or never. Saoirse thinks to herself as she steps closer winding her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply. At first his body was very stiff but then melted into her body and kissed her back. She broke away when she heard someone clearing their throat and another person giggling. Turning around she could see Sarek and his eyebrows raised to the heavens and Amanda with her hand over her mouth stifling more laughter.

Saoirse let go of Spock and stepped down noticing the green blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

She whirls on Kirk and sees him smirking like an idiot.

"You and I are going to have a little talk about what happened earlier on the bridge _Captain _Kirk, when you get back. Is that clear?" Saoirse says pointing her finger and uncharacteristically talking louder than she ever talks to anyone.

The smirk leaves Jim's face immediately replaced by a slightly worried one. Shit he always knew if he pissed her of there would be hell to pay.

"Sure Saoirse anything you say. For what it's worth I apologize to both of you." He says looking at them both.

"Apologies are illogical Captain." Spock replies.

"Not all the time Spock. But save it for later Jim." Saoirse says not letting him off the hook just yet.

Jim just nods at her and then to Scotty as Saoirse steps back to stand with Sarek and Amanda.

"Okey-dokey then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay. There shouldn't be a soul in sight." Scotty informs them.

"Energize." Kirk orders.

* * *

Jim and Spock both re-materialize into an area which is the cargo bay but is full of Romulans. Who immediately start screaming in Romulan and start firing on them.

"Son of a bitch. So much for the element of surprise then." Kirk says to Spock as they start running to dodge the Romulan phaser fire.

They both kill and stun a few Romulans. Spock notices one close by and needs to meld with him to find out the information they need to complete their mission.

As if on instinct Kirk knows what he is thinking.

"I'll cover ya." Kirk tells him.

"Are you certain?" Spock replies.

"Yeah, I got ya." Kirk assures him.

Spock places his fingers on the injured Romulans psi points and initiates the meld.

Kirk then shoots a Romulan sneaking up on Spock while he is working on the Romulan.

"Do you know where it is? The black hold device?" Kirk asks him looking around to make sure they don't get ambushed.

"Yes and Captain Pike." Spock responds.

The Narada in the meantime has lowered the drill to Earth. San Francisco to be exact and has commenced drilling.

On the bridge Sulu, Chekov and Uhura are monitoring the situation.

"They have actiwated the drill." Chekov tells Sulu.

"Communication and transport are inoperative. Sulu, please tell me you have them. Otherwise, we won't be able to beam them back." Uhura tells him.

"Kirk and Spock are on their own now." Sulu replies clearly frustrated.

* * *

As soon as Jim and Spock beam out Saoirse walks over to where Scotty is sitting to wait for the duo to return hopefully with Captain Pike.

Saoirse can feel her body finally beginning to give out. She is hurting badly. Her left side is extremely tender and she can feel her self sweating even though she's pretty sure she now has a fever.

Saoirse turns to Amanda and immediately she grabs her and holds her up.

"Are you feeling badly Saoirse?" Amanda asks.

"I think something is wrong. I hurt and I have a fever. I think you should call Leonard please." Saoirse says and then she shuts her eyes and everything goes black.

Amanda looks at Sarek frantically as they both lay her gently on the floor of the transporter room. They can hear Commander Scott already calling Dr. McCoy.

"Ma'am he is on his way to take care of the lass. Doona worry she'll be fine." Scotty assures them both.

* * *

Kirk and Spock find the ship that houses the black hole device. The jellyfish is what SpockPrime had called it.

They both run up the ramp entering the ship quickly as not to be seen by anyone.

"I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I've anticipated." Spock tells Kirk.

"Voice print and face recognitions analysis enabled. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock." The computer states.

"Uh, wow, that's weird." Kirks says to Spock walking off quickly.

"Computer, what is you manufacturing origin?" Spock asks the ships computer.

"Stardate twenty-three eighty-seven. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy." The computer informs him.

Now Spock is certain there are things that Kirk has been remiss in telling him since in their time line Vulcan has now been destroyed.

"It appears that you have been keeping important information from me Captain." Spock directs to Kirk see by his facial ques that he is right.

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Jim asks Spock totally ignoring his First Officer's last statement.

"Something tells me I already have." Spock replies truthfully.

"Jim, the statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than four point three percent." Spock informs him.

"It'll work." Kirk assures him.

"In the event that I do not return, please tell Commander Wallace.." Spock doesn't get to finish his statement.

"Spock, it'll work and don't you even think about not making it out of this alive or Saoirse will kill me." Kirk tells him seriously.

Spock nods and Kirk hurries out of the ship to find Captain Pike.

Spock then sits in the oddly shaped chair and is amazed at its operation and construction. If it had been under different circumstances he would be analyzing the ships capabilities.

"Fascinating." Spock says to himself wishing that Saoirse could be here to see the advanced ship.

"Startup sequence intitiated." The computer informs him as he takes off and guides the ship out of the Narada.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leonard just got the call from Scotty to come to the transporter room. He grabbed two orderlies and his tricorder.

He half expected to find either Jim or Spock injured or dead because Spock decided to finish the job on Jim and strangle him to death. Leonard knew that Jim was a pain in the ass he could blame Spock for wanting to kill the little bastard. But Leonard knew that Jim was going to make an excellent Captain despite all of that.

Leonard walked quickly into the doors and observed Saoirse lying on the floor in front of him.

"What happened Lady Amanda?" He asked not wanting to particularly talk to Sarek as he was a lot like Spock who rubbed him the wrong damned way.

"We were walking over to stand with Mr. Scott to await Spock and Kirk's arrival from their mission when she stated that she was feeling badly and we should call you. She is burning up with fever doctor." Amanda told him clearly worried stroking the girls sweat drenched dark hair.

Leonard quickly scanned the small woman not liking at all what he found. There is a reason why he tells them to stay in sick bay but they never listen and think they can discharge themselves. Now the prime example as to why patients can't play doctor is laying on the floor in front of him. He thinks to himself.

"Well her temp is 105, from what my readings are saying her spleen has ruptured and she is bleeding into her abdomen. She also has the beginnings of pneumonia in her injured lung. She needs immediate surgery but we need to stabilize her and try to get her temp down a little." He told them then turned to the orderlies.

"You two go back to sick bay. Get a hover gurney, and my med kit. Also get a lot of instant ice packs." He told them.

* * *

Kirk finds Nero on his way to get Pike.

"Nero order your men to disable the drill or I will..." Kirk says but doesn't get to finish before Nero's First Officer Ayel knocks him down.

"I know you face, from Earth's history." Nero says.

"James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father." Nero sneers as he wraps both hands around Jim's throat and begins to choke him.

What is it with Vulcan's and Romulans choking people. Kirk thinks quickly.

Spock goes directly for the drilling platform that has started drilling into San Francisco Bay outside of Starfleet Academy on Earth.

He fires quickly and destroys the platform before the same fate that met Vulcan happens on Earth. The platform falls into the bay in one big heap.

"Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed." The crewman tells him.

"Spock! Spooockk!" Nero screams leaving Kirk gasping for air on the ground.

"Open a channel." Nero demands.

The Romulan officers does as he's told by his captain.

"Spock, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." Nero tells him.

"I hereby confiscate this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms." Spock tells him.

"That ship, take it out." Nero tells his helmsman pointing to the Jellyfish.

"Sir, if you ignite the red matter..." The helmsman says trying to reason with his captain.

"I want Spock dead now!" Nero shouts completely ignoring common sense at this point.

Spock realizes he needs to take the battle away from Earth in case Nero tries something else. Spock engages the ship into maximum warp.

"He went to warp sir!" The helmsman tells Nero.

"Go after him!" Nero shouts.

The Narada goes into warp to follow wherever Spock has taken the red matter.

Ayel grabs Jim by the throat intending on finishing the job. Jim grabs his gun and shoots him watching the Romulans body fall into the bowels of the Narada. He catches his breath and resumes his hunt for Pike.

Spock realizes what he has to do. He must stop Nero at all costs. He turns the ship around and heads straight for the Narada.

"What is he doing?" Nero asks his navigator.

"He's headed straight for us sir." The scared navigator replies.

"Fire everything!" Nero shouts intent on killing Spock no matter the concequences.

"Ambassador Spock, you are on a collision course. Incoming missiles. If the ship is hit, the red matter would be ignited." The computer informs him.

"Understood." Spock utters knowing that Saoirse will be devastated when he does not return as he said he would.

"Captain, I've picked up another ship." The Narada's navigator tells it's Captain.

Spock looks on as the Enterprise's phasers destroy each one of the oncoming missiles giving him a straight path into the Narada.

Jim finds Pike strapped to a table. There is no telling what they have done to him. Jim thinks to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Pike asks him.

"Just following orders." He tells Pike as he unstraps him and holds him up ready for beam out.

"Enterprise now!" Kirk shouts.

Spock stares straight ahead and braces for impact when a familiar sensation comes over his body and he watches as the swirling lights envelope his body.

All three men materialize within seconds onto the transporter pad and the Jellyfish plows into the Narada igniting the red matter in a chain reaction that cannot be stopped.

"Nice timing, Scotty." Jim smiles then notices the same time as Spock the events unfolding on the transporter room floor.

Nurse Chapel and two more orderlies show up to carry the injured Pike back to sick bay.

Spock rushes over to where Saoirse is laying deathly still.

"What happened?" Spock inquires looking at Dr. McCoy.

"Apparently when her ribs were broken and punctured her lung it also lacerated her spleen and now it has ruptured. She also has pneumonia and her fever was 105 and now is 103. She needs surgery immediately Spock. She had to have been in pain for awhile. But knowing her as I do she wouldn't tell anyone about it." McCoy informs him.

"Spock go with the Captain to the bridge. You still have business to attend to with Nero. Your father and I will accompany Saoirse to sick bay and watch over her until you can be there." His mother tells him.

"My son we will watch over your intended. Now you must do your duty." His father assures him.

"Thank you both. I will come down as soon as possible." Spock tells them.

"I'll do everything I can Spock. She's a fighter. Saoirse will pull through this." McCoy assures him as they load her up and take her to sick bay.

Kirk and Spock take the turbo lift to the bridge and both stand in front of the view screen watching as the Narada is being destroyed.

"Keptin, the enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down sir." Chekov informs them.

"Hail them now." Kirk says coolly.

"Aye, sir." Chekov replies.

Kirk watches as Nero appears just as bat shit crazy as ever on the view screen.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is too close to the singularity to survive. You are in need of assistance. Which we are willing to provide." Kirk tells him.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Spock asks him.

"If we show them compassion it may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. Though you'd like that." Jim explains.

"No, not really. Not this time." Spock tells him honestly forgetting his Vulcan pacifist upbringing for the first time in his life.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you." Nero yells.

"You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we've got." Kirk says nonchalantly. It's no skin off his nose. One less crazy bastard in the universe as far as he's concerned.

"Yes, sir." Sulu says maybe a little too happy to oblige.

They fire all phasers and the bridge crew watchs as the Narada breaks apart and slips into the abyss of the black hole.

"Sulu, let's go home!" Kirk orders.

"Yes, sir!" Sulu replies.

"Why aren't we at warp?" He asks the helmsman.

"We are sir." Chekov replies.

"Kirk to engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty." Kirk yells.

"You be your arse, Cap'n. The gravity well has got us though!" Scotty explains.

"Go to maximum warp. Punch it!" Kirk orders Scotty.

"I'm giving her all she's got Cap'n." Scotty yells.

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else ya got?" Kirk shouts back.

"Okay. If we eject the core and detonate it, the blast could be enough to push us away. But I cannae promise anything, though!" Scotty tells him frantically.

"Do it, do it, do it!" He orders the Scotsman as the bridge ceiling begins to crack along with the glass.

Scotty orders all the crew in engineering to evacuate the area as he gets ready to eject all the warp cores. When the last man is out he punches all the buttons and releases them all.

The bridge waits and feels the shock wave which pushes them away from the black hole and to safety.

Jim looks back at Spock laughing like a relieved idiot and Spock nods knowingly at the Captain.

"Spock go to sick bay and check on Commander Wallace and Captain Pike. Everything will be fine here. I'll be down their later to check on them myself." Kirk tells his First Officer.

Spock doesn't hesitate and walks quickly to the turbo lift and goes directly to sick bay.

* * *

SpockPrime notices his counterparts parents arrival in sick bay along with a woman he does not recognize from his time line at all. He also notices how protective they are of the woman. The old Vulcan realizes he must stay undetected and observe who and what this woman is to his counterpart.

Spock walks into sick bay and thinks he sees his father sitting in the corner.

"Father. I have come to find out any information on Saoirse." Spock says and notices as soon as the Vulcan stands up it is not his father.

"I am not our father. There are so few Vulcan's left, we cannot afford to ignore each other." SpockPrime tells his younger counterpart.

Spock realizes who he is talking too. The ship he confiscated and destroyed now makes sense to him. This is his older self from an alternate time line.

"Why did you only send Kirk aboard, when you alone could have explained the truth?" Spock asks.

"Because, you needed each other, I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together. Of a friendship, that would define you both, in ways you cannot yet realize." The old Vulcan explains.

"Spock he had to compromise you to become Captain of the Enterprise which is his destiny. As it is your destiny to stay with Starfleet and by his side as First Officer." SpockPrime further explains.

"With our race facing extinction I am not sure what the logical solution to the situation is." Spock tells him honestly.

"You can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet and with Commander Wallace if I am not mistaken she is your intended bond mate." SpockPrime finishes.

"You are correct." Spock answers seeing his parents in the waiting area.

"I will speak to you at a later time. If that is acceptable?" Spock says not wanting to be rude but anxious to find out the status of Saoirse's health.

"Of course. Go be with your parents and your t'hy'la." He finishes as Spock nods to him slightly shocked at the revelation that Saoirse is his t'hy'la, and goes into the waiting area.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saoirse felt like she was floating in a fog. She would feel hot then extremely cold. Then she would be in pain and then drift back into a painless fog. She felt Spock's presence most of the time. But all the time she knew that someone was with her.

Spock made his way to the waiting room where his parents were patiently waiting any news on Saoirse. He sat with them none of them speaking for 30.2 minutes before Dr. McCoy came out of the surgical suite to speak with them.

"She made it through the surgery Spock. I removed her spleen and gave her several units of O-neg blood. We've pushed two bags of antibiotics to fight the pneumonia and I will scan her lungs in a few hours to see if they are any better. She's still in critical condition and will be on pain meds for the next few days but she will pull through." McCoy finished.

"Thank you doctor. May I ask what the repercussions of removing her spleen will be for her long term health?" Spock inquired.

"Well she'll be susceptible to infections in the future. Her immune system will be weaker without her spleen but as long as she gets regular immune booster hypos she should be fine. I will keep her on antibiotics for a month or so to make sure there is no lingering infection." McCoy explained to Spock and his parents.

"When will I be allowed to sit with her?" Spock asked.

"Give it an hour then I'll let you in." McCoy told him.

"How is Captain Pike?" Spock changed the subject.

"Whatever Nero did to him it did a number on his nervous system namely his spinal cord. As it goes right now he has no feeling below the waist and is unable to move his legs. However, with the nerve regeneration therapy I have started and intense physical therapy he will walk again." McCoy explained.

"Thank you doctor. I will relay the information to Captain Kirk and he will undoubtedly inform Starfleet Command of the situation." Spock replied.

"I'll have a nurse come and get you when it's time to go in to see Saoirse." McCoy told them nodded to Sarek and Amanda and went back into the recovery area.

* * *

Jim made his way to sickbay anxious to see how Saoirse was doing as well as Captain Pike. After their near miss with the black hole and the fact that all of their warp cores had been detonated and saved their asses. Thank you Scotty. He though to himself. It would take them three months to return to Earth on impulse power. They would have another Starship escorting them just in case there was any trouble from the Romulans or anyone else who wanted to take advantage of the Enterprise while she was unable to achieve warp.

Jim walked slowly into sick bay not wanting to disturb the many recovering Vulcan's and other patients Bones had accumulated the last few days. He saw Sarek and Amanda in the waiting area and decided to see what information they knew.

Jim watched as Amanda's peaceful face turned into a scowl. She was still pissed by what he said to Spock on the bridge and who could blame her.

"Captain Kirk I am pleased to see you." Amanda told him.

"Uh, really? Why?" He asked honestly.

"Spock and his counterpart have explained the reasoning for what happened on the bridge." Amanda told him. "I will not be requiring my husband to finish the job that Spock started." She finished with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Jim let out the deep breath he had been holding. "Well that's a relief. Spock's only half Vulcan. I can't imagine what kind of damage Ambassador Sarek would inflict." Jim told them both.

"Indeed." Sarek agreed.

Jim saw under that stoic calm face that Sarek would defend his family if needed. He made a note to himself to never piss off Spock or anyone he cared about.

Amanda proceeded to tell him all of the information that they had received on Saoirse and Captain Pike.

"So Spock is in with Saoirse now and Dr. McCoy hasn't allowed anyone in with Captain Pike as of yet." Amanda explained.

Spock stood by Saoirse's bio bed not sure of what he should be doing. He guessed he just wanted to see for himself that she was going to recover.

She began to stir and groaned lightly. Spock stepped closer and took her hand in his. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at her surroundings.

"You are in sick bay. You have just had surgery." Spock told her and then he proceeded to tell her what had happened to her and the situation with Nero.

Saoirse clawed her way back into consciousness. All she wanted to really do was sleep but she knew she had to wake up and find out just what had happened to her and Nero. Her eyes flickered open to the dimmed lights of sick bay and slowly focused on the lone person standing beside her. Spock. She was extremely relieved that he had survived the mission and they were all still in one piece. Saoirse laid there and listened as he told her what her medical situation was as well as the fact that they had defeated Nero and gotten Captain Pike back. He did not go into great detail about Pike's injuries but she could tell by his voice and his facial ques that it was serious.

She nodded and smiled slightly then drifted back into oblivion not feeling the light brush on her lips as Spock stole a quick kiss and then went back to the waiting room.

Spock walked swiftly back to the waiting room to inform his parents that Saoirse had opened her eyes and all would be well. He found Captain Kirk conversing with his parents and his mother had not scratched the Captain's eyes out as she had threatened to do before he and his counterpart explained the situation on the bridge earlier.

"Hey Spock how is she doing?" Jim asked him sincerely.

"She opened her eyes and listened as I explained everything that has transpired to her." Spock told the three.

"That is quite a relief. I knew she was a fighter." Amanda said proudly with Sarek nodding.

"When she wakes up completely you'll have to explain the bridge incident because she's still intending on kicking my ass I think." Jim told Spock.

"I will explain the situation with your presence requested of course Captain." Spock said noticing his Captain shift uneasily on his feet.

"Of course Commander." Jim said he couldn't look like he was afraid of one little tiny Commander like Saoirse now could he.

"Looks like we'll be aboard the Enterprise for three months while we limp back to Earth. With the warp cores gone that's the most we can expect." He explained to his First Officer.

"I assume we will have a Starfleet escort with us." Spock stated.

"You assume correctly. They can't leave there flag ship all alone out here." Jim told him.

"Indeed they cannot." Spock replied.

* * *

The next two weeks were slow and painful for Saoirse. With the continued nagging of Leonard and Amanda and with Spock's assistance she had been walking around and recovering slowly.

Finally she was able to be discharged from sick bay and to quarters.

"I find it the most logical decision that you move into my quarters." Spock told her as she was getting ready to leave sick bay.

"So that's the only reason you want me to move into your quarters because it's the most logical choice?" Saoirse teased him.

"I wish for you to do so because I love you." Spock said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too Spock." Saoirse told him honestly.

They kissed for a few minutes and then they walked together to their quarters.

The next couple of weeks they fell into a routine. She was released for duty a few days after leaving sick bay and they both were on Alpha shift. Most nights were spent either having dinner with Sarek and Amanda or some of their friends. Saoirse had also encouraged Spock to become friends with Jim since Spock had decided to become First Officer and Science Officer. They were both fairly certain that Kirk would be made Captain of the Enterprise when they returned in two and a half months.

They were informed my command that when they docked they would all be debriefed and then would graduate from the Academy with their ranks.

All Vulcan refugees were being asked to come together for a week of meditation to calm their minds after the destruction of Vulcan. Spock would be attending for the entire week and Saoirse had decided to take that week to travel back to Riverside to provide some closure for herself. She had decided to find out information regarding what had happened to her family after she left three years ago.

Upon returning they would all then get their assignments and set off for their five year mission. Spock was informed that due to new laws enacted to protect the remaining Vulcan's, since Saoirse was going to be his bond mate she would be automatically assigned to the same starship. Saoirse had been slightly worried before that about how they would handle the separation.

Saoirse and Spock had been sharing quarters and a bed for two weeks but he had not pressured her into a sexual relationship yet. She could tell that Vulcan's were known for their patience that was one thing for sure. Saoirse was sure he would not be the one to make the first move to take their relationship to the next level. So she had decided that she was ready and tonight was the time.

Saoirse had arranged to leave Alpha shift an hour early which would give her plenty of time to get ready for the evening. She replicated several Vulcan dishes that were Spock's favorites then she took a shower and replicated a light pink camisole and panty set.

Saoirse took particular care with her hair letting it dry hanging down past her shoulders instead of putting it up in a pony tail. She also used a little bit of makeup to accentuate her eyes and high cheekbones. Her Cherokee heritage allowed for a dark bronze glow along with an awesome complexion. Her hair was straight and dark brown and Saoirse thought it was her best attribute.

Five minutes before she was sure Spock would show up she arranged herself on their bed. Her body propped up on one arm with her legs folded out beside her.

Sure enough Spock came in right on time. She watched as he came in and stopped in the middle of the room and stared intently at her.

"Our plans have changed for the evening." Spock stated.

"Yes. I have spoken with your parents and canceled our dinner with them so we can be alone." Saoirse said quietly.

"That is acceptable." Spock replied as he walked slowly to the bed and sat down.

"I am assuming that you are prepared to advance our relationship further." Spock says.

"You assume correctly. But you're wearing too many clothes for what I have planned." Saoirse says softly licking her lips in anticipation.

To say Spock was taken back by Saoirse's demeanor was overstated. But he found that he liked it very much and did not care at the moment.

Spock moved to take Saoirse into his arms. He started biting her neck.

"I have discovered that I enjoy it immensely when you wear Terran undergarments. They are quite attractive on you." Spock told her kissing her breasts through the camisole material. She then removed it exposing her small brown nipples to him. He took his science blue uniform shirt and black undershirt off in one swift movement. Saoirse began caressing his muscular chest and tracing his patch of chest hair down to his abs causing Spock to groan in pleasure. He then picked her up and placed her further back on the bed where they proceeded to explore each other.

Spock then swiftly removed her panties and began stroking her lightly with his fingers. She moaned and writhed under him. Which made his desire grow even more. He removed his uniform black pants and box briefs quickly and lay beside her turning her to face him. They kissed and caressed each other for several minutes. He whispered terms of endearment to her in Vulcan which caused her to groan in pleasure.

Saoirse slowly let her hand travel down to his erect cock and proceeded to stroke him slowly. He growled through gritted teeth and then rolled her over on her back.

"I am ready Spock. Please." Saoirse all but begged him.

He did not need to be asked twice. He positioned himself and slowly started to enter her remembering that it would be slightly painful for her the first time. He eased through her barrier and she could take it no more. She grabbed his hips roughly, sure she would probably leave marks, and forced him inside her. He needed no further prompting. He began a fast steady rhythm in which she kept up with moaning and speaking rather interesting words in that he had never heard a woman utter before. It seemed to spur his desire further with each word she uttered.

Saoirse was caressing his back keeping in rhythm with him. She looked in Spock's eyes and saw only love. He bent down and kissed her their tongues dancing together. Saoirse was coming and Spock with her. She screamed as Spock growled loudly.

They lay together after wards still caressing each other.

Spock would never show such emotion with anyone but his bond mate but he was truly happy. He was half human after all and should be allowed at least that much emotion he thought to himself.

Saoirse thought their first time together turned out to be more than she had ever expected. It was like they were made for one another. She was extremely pleased and was certain Spock was as well.

They showered together and decided to eat their dinner but half way through it only took a few looks between them to realize they were both ready to be in the bed again. It was going to be a long and exhausting night she thought.

For two and a half months she and Spock explored the newest facet of their relationship. Many days she was tired going onto Alpha shift but really could care less.

Finally they had made it back to Earth and docked with Spacedock 1. They took several shuttles down to Starfleet command where there was an onslaught of media and the Admiralty. They were all taken then and debriefed and given quarters at the Academy.

Graduation was a somber affair to say the least. Nero had systematically wiped out most of starfleet's cadets. It was difficult to celebrate anything with the destruction of Vulcan only three months ago. But Jim Kirk and Spock both were given commendations for what they did to save Earth. Captain Pike was promoted to Admiral, Jim was promoted to Captain and Pike handed command of the Enterprise to Kirk at the same ceremony.

Saoirse said goodbye to Spock and his parents as they were already heading to the week long seclusion requested by the Vulcan High Council. She grabbed her bags from the Enterprise and headed to the shuttle bay boarding the shuttle for Riverside, Iowa.

She disembarked and walked to the empty lot that used to be Stubb's across the street. Saoirse sat her bags down and walked into the open field taking a moment to think about what she needed to do next. She knew a cab could take her to the little hotel in town. Saoirse walked back over to her bags and proceeded to pull out her communicator when an old familiar sensation swept over her. She turned around to find the same black hole that carried her here opening in front of her. Oh God, not this way. Spock was her future now. He would think she had run away. Damn Nero and his time traveling shit. He was dead for three months and he was still able to screw up her life. She thought to herself as she was sucked into the vortex.

Saoirse was firmly planted on her ass as the black hole closed behind her with all of her baggage scattered around her on the ground. She looked up and there stood Stubb's Gas Station looking the same as when she left.

She was back and standing out in the open in her Starfleet uniform. She quickly took her phaser off of her belt and stuffed that and her communicator in one of her bags. If she didn't hurry to her families house somebody would pick her up and put her in the nut house for playing dressup.

_God she hoped Spock would be able to find her. She also hoped that Starfleet would allow him to try._ She thought to herself as she set out for the long walk.


	12. Chapter 12

**We get to meet Saoirse's family.**

Chapter 12

Saoirse walked the two miles to her family's house with relative ease. Jogging five miles a day put her in awesome shape. She stopped in the driveway of her parents' house. It looked exactly the same as the day she left it. She would probably give her mother a heart attack when she opened the door to find her missing daughter on her doorstep.

_Well it was now or never._ Saoirse thought to herself as she stepped up on the porch.

Saoirse knocked and waited hearing footsteps immediately. Her mother opened the door and just stood there gaping at her in shock.

"Hello mamma." Saoirse said to her stunned mother.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" Her mother exclaimed pulling her to her and hugging her sobbing very loud.

"I can explain everything, but it's going to sound crazy." She said walking into the house.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked noticing the crestfallen look on her Mamma's face.

"Sit down Saoirse, please." Her mother told her.

"Okay Mamma. Please tell me what happened." Saoirse said trying not to cry.

"Six months after you disappeared your father was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him head on killing them both, on his way to work." Her mother told her starting to cry again.

"Oh Mamma I'm so sorry I wasn't here." She apologized bowing her head then taking her mother's hands in her own.

"Oh baby. You couldn't have done a thing." Her mother told her.

"Where are Ari and Ace?" Saoirse was almost afraid to ask.

"Ari is upstairs changing Rosie's diaper and Ace is doing God knows what." Her mother told her.

"Ok who is Rosie?" Saoirse asked totally confused.

"Oh my. A lot has happened while you were away. Ari married Jake and they had Rosie. She's a physician's assistant now. Jake died in Desert Storm honey. We were at war after you left. After eight years Ace is out of the Marines and going no where fast." Her mother said frustrated.

"Unless you count how many times we've bailed her out of the county jail as going somewhere."

Grace Wallace didn't mince words. Her mother told you exactly the way it was to sugar coating anything.

"They will be shocked to see you honey. We all feared the worst had happened to you. What exactly happened to you and why are you wearing that well whatever it is?" Grace asked her pointing to her Starfleet uniform in confusion.

"It's a military uniform mamma. I'll explain everything as soon as Ari and Ace can hear it too. I'm not sure you'll believe me though." Saoirse told her.

"Baby we looked everywhere for you. We never stopped. But there were no clues, nothing." Grace said trying not to cry again.

"Trust me when I tell you this. You could have looked forever mamma and you wouldn't have found me." Saoirse explained.

Just then Ari came bounding down the stairs and stopped at the bottom staring at her like she was a ghost.

"What the hell. I can't believe it. Your here. Just like that." Ari stated running toward her and hugging her tightly.

"Where in the hell have you been? Were you hurt? Are you ok?" Her sister asked looking her up and down.

"I'm fine. I'll explain everything when Ace gets here." She said.

As if on cue they all heard the unmistakable sound of Ace's motorcycle pulling up in the front.

"She's still riding that thing then?" Saoirse asked shaking her head.

"Yep. She completely ignores it when mamma and I bitch about it too." Ari said.

Saoirse noticed how tired her older sister looked. Life hasn't been easy on any of them the past three years.

She heard Ace walking in loudly as always.

"Hey what's goin on in here?" Ace bellowed walking in and stopping in her tracks.

"What the hell?" Ace said softly and ran to her younger sister.

"Jesus girl I thought you'd been murdered by a serial killer or somethin." Ace exclaimed.

"Good Lord Ace. I have asked you not to say things like that dammit." Grace scolded her daughter.

"Well mamma I just said what we all had thought. No letters, calls or anything for three years." Ace reminded them. "So where the hell have you been and why didn't you contact us?"

"I want you all to sit down because this may take a while to explain. Just don't think I'm crazy because I promise you it happened just the way I'm going to tell you." Saoirse told them.

"Oh damn this should be good then." Ace said resting comfortably on the sofa with her sisters and mother.

Saoirse proceeded to tell them exactly what happened to her in detail from the day she left to now. She had never seen her mom or sisters this quiet in her whole life. After about an hour when she was finished they all sat there for a few minutes.

"Well that explains why no letters or phone calls." Ace said finally to break the ice.

"You're in this Starfleet and you are a Commander?" Grace asked her.

"Yes. I am a computer programmer on the Enterprise." Saoirse added.

"So this Pike guy took you in like a daughter and helped you." Ari asked.

"Yes. If it weren't for him I probably would have hurt myself. Also Nyota and Gaila kept me going too." Saoirse explained.

"Well this Admiral Pike sounds very kind baby." Grace told her.

"Kirk sounds kind of tasty to me." Ace told them.

"I thought you would say that." Saoirse said smiling slightly.

"So you and this Spock guy huh? You say he's a Vulcan. He treats you right then?" Ace asked.

"Yes. He is wonderful and treats me with respect. We were supposed to be bonded after we returned to the ship. Now he probably thinks I left him." Saoirse told them all finally breaking down.

"Oh darling. If he's as smart as you say he is. He and your friends will find a way here." Grace told her trying to make herself believe it.

"I just can't believe guys don't think I'm nuts and you actually believe me." Saoirse said sniffing.

"Why the hell would you lie about something like that? Shit it makes more sense than anything we could come up with, seriously. Being abducted by aliens was starting to sound like a possibility. Time travels just one step off of that." Ace said laughing.

"One question. So bonding means like getting married?" Ari asked.

Saoirse then went on to explain what being bonded to a Vulcan meant.

"Wow. That sounds so awesome." Ace told her honestly.

"Yeah. It did. It really did." Saoirse said sadly.

"Baby I think you need to go to your room and rest. You've been through a lot." Grace told her.

They all walked her up and helped her get settled and left her to rest. But rest would not come easy for Saoirse tonight. For the first time in three years she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Spock managed to make it back onto the Enterprise before his soon to be bond mate. He was now ready for this step. His mind was calm and clear and his decision was made. Spock barely made it to his quarters when Nyota and Gaila walked quickly up to him.

"Spock please tell me you've heard from Saoirse." Nyota asked clearly worried.

"I received a message from her the day she arrived in Riverside. I assumed she would keep in contact with you both being I could not receive messages after that first day." Spock told them not missing the worried looks they both gave him.

"We only received the one message nothing else. I've tried repeatedly to call her and nothing. It's like her communicator is gone, I can't even leave a message." Gaila told him.

A tremendous sense of dread came over Spock at that very moment. If anyone had hurt his future bond mate he did not think he would be able keep from tearing them apart.

"Nyota would you please ask the Captain and Dr. McCoy to meet us in his ready room to discuss this?" Spock asked her.

"Of course Spock right away. Come on Gaila let's go." Nyota said and they walked off.

Spock deposited his luggage and immediately headed for the Captain's ready room. He found that it did not take long for everyone show up there.

"How the hell is Saoirse missing Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I am ashamed to say that I do not know." Spock told them all honestly.

"She was to go to Riverside and research her family for some 'closure'." Spock told them. "I did not see any danger whatsoever in her doing so."

"Well none of us has heard from her except for that one message. I contacted Chris and he hasn't heard from her either. He is checking shuttle records along with the shipyard cameras to confirm that she did arrive and actually get off the shuttle and to see if she re-boarded at a later date." Jim explained.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait on that information. In the mean time I think we should question any other people she may have talked too during leave to see if anyone saw her after that date." McCoy told them.

They all did just that and know one had seen her since she left the ship. Jim was at a loss as to what to do. Then Admiral Pike called him back on the vid screen.

"Jim I personally looked at the cameras at the Riverside shipyard and she did get off the shuttle. I also checked all shuttles for the next week at Riverside and other shuttle ports. She did not board another shuttle. We did find something interesting though. About ten minutes after she got off the shuttle and walked away there was a tremendous power surge not far from the shipyard." Pike explained to them all.

"I personally think that whatever anomaly brought Saoirse here three years ago reappeared." Pike said looking at Spock.

"Oh my God. She went back. All alone." Nyota said.

"Chris, this may break her mind, seriously." McCoy told him.

"I know. I am already talking with the admiralty about coming up with something to be able to go after her. Ambassador Sarek and T'Pau are already requesting that something be done since her and Spock are going to be bond mates. Something about a sacred bond." Pike explained.

"Yes Admiral. The t'hy'la bond. We are not yet bonded but I am certain the t'hy'la bond is what type of bond we will have." Spock told him reigning in the emotions he wanted to display.

Jim watched as his First and friend struggled with the information they were all processing.

"Spock we'll get her back. I think we need to assemble a team that will be going on this little time traveling trip. Are the Enterprise's saucer modifications complete Spock?" Jim asked.

"Yes Captain as of this morning." Spock told him.

"Then I want you and Chekov to start working on something. Talk to SpockPrime to see if he has anything he can add. Maybe something similar to this happened in his universe." Kirk told Spock.

"Yes sir. I will find Ensign Chekov and we will start immediately." Spock said leaving the ready room.

"Well you can count me in Jim." Bones said.

"Us too." Nyota said and Gaila nodded in agreement.

"I'm going Jim. The girl is like a daughter to me. I have to go." Chris told them.

"Then I will talk with Chekov, Sulu and Scotty and recruit them as well." Jim told them.

"I'm sure they'll agree to go." Nyota said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure too. Ok Chris let me know when you find out anything. You two see if Spock needs anything." He talked to Chris before he ended the vid communication then directed the last part to Nyota and Gaila.

"Yes sir. We'll get right on it." Gaila said and her and Nyota took their leave.

* * *

For the first two weeks Saoirse was back she slept quite a bit. She was also depressed. Much like when she was first in 2258. Then she started throwing up every morning. That was something new. Finally her sister talked her into going to the hospital where she worked for tests.

Saoirse peed in a cup and Ari took blood from her. Maybe it was something terminal. That would be just about her luck.

Ari walked in with her results and actually looked extremely worried and upset.

She was dying. She hated being right.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna come right out with it. Sister of mine you are pregnant. When was the last time you had your period?" Ari asked her.

She sat there dumbfounded. There's no way. She took the birth control shot. How was this possible? She started thinking back and she did a mental face palm. Leonard gave her antibiotics after her injuries from the space jump and she continued to take them for a month after wards to give her lungs time to strengthen.

Saoirse told her the date of her last period and seriously couldn't believe she hadn't realized something was off before now.

"Well by my calculations you're ten weeks in. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure and check things out. We are going to keep all of this hush hush. No need to let everyone know you're havin a Vulcan baby." Ari told her nervously.

Oh God. She was having Spock's baby.

"Ok whatever you say Ari. Let's go." Saoirse mumbled and numbly followed her sister into the radiology department.

"Glad I got that ultrasound tech certification. Don't want any nosy techs lookin around." Ari told her and handed her a gown.

"Ok undress completely and put the gown on. I'll warm up the machine." Ari told her.

She did as she was told still in utter shock as she laid down and Ari squirted some of the cold gel on her still flat abdomen. Well not for long Saoirse thought to herself.

Ari started pressing the wand down and was taking measurements when a sudden intake of breath brought her back to reality.

"Holy shit!" Ari exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Saoirse asked her sister almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well you're just full of surprises and apparently two babies. Take a look two heartbeats." Ari swiveled the screen around so she could see.

Saoirse rolled over and threw up in the trash can at the side of the bed.

"My sentiments exactly." Ari told her. "But it'll be ok. I can be your doctor. We'll make sure no one finds out." Ari said hugging her.

"But then what about after they are born. You can't hide pointy ears forever." Saoirse said and started to cry.

"I know. Maybe Spock will show up before then." Ari said hopefully.

Saoirse could only think what if he didn't show up, ever?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Spock and Chekov had been working on a plan with the help of his counterpart for over two months waiting on Starfleet to make a decision to send them out. Some of the admiralty were making it almost impossible to go forward with the plan to retrieve his bond mate. Admiral Pike had been working tirelessly on their behalf along with his father and mother whom he had kept in weekly contact.

Saoirse had been gone for two and a half months when they got the go ahead from Chris. He would be on the next shuttle to the Enterprise and they would hold a meeting to go over the exact plan. SpockPrime had decided it would be more useful for him to wait for their return with Sarek and Amanda.

Jim had managed to without much convincing to get Chekov, Sulu and Scotty to come along. They were willing to do anything for their Captain and First Officer and his lady.

* * *

Saoirse was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing Spock again. She thought as she sat down on her bed and picked up her fathers picture. She missed his laugh and smile. Her father and mother had met as teens and fell in love. They moved to Iowa and had her and her sisters.

Saoirse had spent the last two months telling her mom and sisters about her friends she left behind. She wanted them to know that she had been taken care of by special people for the last three years. Her mom and sisters already felt like they knew Spock, Jim, Leonard, Gaila, Chris, and Nyota. She even told them about Sulu and Chekov and how they helped save the Earth.

Yesterday had been a long day. Ari took her into the hospital again for another ultrasound. She found out yesterday that her and Spock were having a boy and a girl. He would be extremely proud that they were adding to the Vulcan people so soon after so many had died. Sarek and Amanda would also be pleased to have grandchildren to spoil and dote over.

She walked over to the wall mirror and looked at her stomach in the reflection. She was huge already and only twenty weeks. Ari says it's because she's carrying two instead of one and she's also short with a small waist.

She opened her bedroom window and allowed the cool mid morning October air drift in. Saoirse laid down on the bed to rest. The day she told her mother about the babies she was calm and collected. Her mother was actually happy. Probably because it had brought Saoirse out of her depression somewhat. Ace on the other hand was completely pissed off. Not at her but at Spock. She tried to explain that it took two to create the babies but Ace was being overly protective. She drifted off to sleep talking to the babies and caressing her stomach.

* * *

Spock said goodbye to his parents and his counterpart right before they were leaving to retrieve Saoirse.

"Please be careful Spock and bring her back." Amanda told him.

"I will endeavor to do so Mother. Father, live long and prosper." Spock said bringing his hand up in the familiar ta'al symbol of their people.

"Peace and long life my son. Have a safe journey Spock." Sarek told him.

"My thanks for your assistance." Spock directed to his counterpart.

"No thanks necessary. Also you may call me Solkar. I have adopted the old family name to minimize confusion." Solkar told him.

Spock nodded and ended the transmission.

Jim would take the command chair of course and Spock would take the science station, Nyota at Communications and Gaila would take Saoirse's usual station. Chekov and Sulu their respective positions. Dr. McCoy, Admiral Pike and Commander Scott would be in the engineering room where the warp drive was located. Scott needed assistance as they made their jump to maximum warp. They were to hit maximum warp and slingshot around the sun exactly 5.3 times then come to a full stop and that would hopefully put them in October of 1993.

"Scotty are we a go for maximum warp." Kirk asked his Chief Engineer.

"Aye Captain. I jus hope she holds up." Scotty said nervously which was quite uncharacteristic of him.

Jim could hear Bones praying to the almighty deity in the background. He wanted to chuckle but couldn't bring himself to do it. Bones might be right on track with what he was doing. They were gonna need anything and everything they could to pull this off.

* * *

Saoirse woke up early the next morning to the sunshine coming through her window. For some reason she actually felt happy. Like something really good was going to happen today. She showered and dressed in her maternity jeans and shirt and went downstairs to face the day.

She spied Rosie in her high chair nibbling on some dry cereal.

"Can you watch her today? I have to go into the hospital. One of the other nurse practitioners called in sick." Ari said exasperated and in hurry to eat and get to work.

"Sure. Not a problem at all. Is it Rosie Posie?" Saoirse talked to her niece.

"Yay SeeSee." Rosie said. The poor little thing might not ever be able to say Saoirse.

"You're makin her rotten you know that?" Ari said laughing looking at the two of them.

"If you need anything you have the hospital number." Ari told her hurrying out the door.

"Bye Bye mamma." Rosie said.

"Bye baby. Love you." Ari said and blew her kisses in which Rosie returned them eagerly.

* * *

"Alright Sulu. Let's go. Maximum warp. Punch it." Kirk said.

"Hey dammit that's mine. Punch it's mine kid." Pike said over the communicator on the wall.

"Well I'm stealing it old man." Kirk laughed.

"Little smart ass." Pike told him making the bridge crew laugh and Spock's eyebrow rise to the heavens as usual.

Jim could hear Bones and Scotty laughing in the background. He just hoped they could all keep laughing and stay alive.

They were at maximum warp starting around the sun and the gravitational pull glued them all to their seats.

"Shields at maximum Keptin. Zey are holding." Chekov announced through a strained voice.

"How is the warp drive Scotty?" Kirk asked the group in engineering.

"So far so good Captain." Scotty shot back obviously struggling to stay on his feet.

At exactly 5.3 times around Chekov took control of the ship from Sulu and stopped the Enterprise quickly.

"Everyone ok down there?" He asked Scotty and heard the unmistakable voice of Bones.

"Dammit could you stop any quicker? I think my balls are in my throat." Bones yelled.

"Aye sir we're fine except fer the doctor's balls." Scotty said causing Pike to start laughing.

"Good to know. Lieutenant any discernible transmissions that would pin point just where we are." Kirk asked Uhura.

"I seem to be picking up radio waves and satellite signals sir." Uhura told him.

"Ok then Sulu engage the cloaking device." Kirk said not missing everyone on the bridge looking at him in shock.

"How did you acquire such technology Captain?" Spock asked.

"Did you just ask Sulu to engage the cloaking device Jim?" Pike asked.

"You don't want to know how I got it Spock. Yes Chris a cloaking device." Jim told them.

"Ok well I don't want to know how you got it either. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." Pike told him "We're headed to the transporter room." Pike told them.

"Anything yet Nyota?" Spock asked.

"Yes monitoring the satellite systems. There I've got it. October 20, 1993. We did it!" Nyota exclaimed.

"Great and we made here in one piece." Kirk said. "Sulu maneuver us into orbit around the Earth then we'll go to the transporter room. Chekov, Sulu and Gaila you will stay aboard and monitor us down on Earth." Kirk ordered them.

"Yes sir. Can do." Sulu said with Gaila and Chekov nodding. "Chekov come with me to beam us down."

Spock, Nyota and Jim made their way to the transporter room where Pike, Bones and Scotty were waiting. They all proceeded to change into their jeans, t-shirts and jackets with boots for McCoy and biker boots for Jim. He also had his leather coat that he came into starfleet with.

Poor Spock looked very uncomfortable and if he didn't have the pointed ears he would look normal.

"Wow Spock never seen you in terran clothing before." Bones said snickering.

"Do not get used to it doctor." Spock spat back.

"Ok Chekov energize and put us where the shipyards would be, which I'm sure is an open corn field in the middle of fucking no where." Jim told him.

"Aye, aye Keptin." Chekov said as he transported them down to the planet.

* * *

Saoirse finished feeding Rosie lunch and put her upstairs for a nap when he mother walked in for lunch. Apparently she had been working at the local vet clinic since her father died. Jason Rainwater Wallis was her mothers life for so long and she had needed something to fill the void when he was gone.

"Well how are my girls?" Grace asked.

"Actually mamma pretty good today. I made chicken salad sandwiches if you're interested." Saoirse offered to her mother.

"Yum. That sounds good I'm starvin." She said and they sat down and ate together talking about the interesting pets that had come through the clinic the past few days.

Now if Spock were just here it would be perfect. Saoirse sighed to herself.

* * *

Sure enough they beamed into a corn field. Jim sighed. _Back in Riverside dammit._ He thought to himself.

The group made their way to the road and stopped to get their bearings.

"My research concluded that the Wallace house was 2.5 miles away from our present location." Spock informed them.

"Then we'd better get walking. It looks like it might rain." Bones said. "You gonna make it with just the cane sir?" He asked Admiral Pike.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not completely crippled. I'll make it." Pike told him and Bones nodded.

They all started off and Jim noticed Scotty and Nyota hanging back talking quietly to one another. After a mile or so they stopped to rest and to make sure Chris was ok. Another half a mile went by and they noticed a horse and rider in the field to their left. Jim couldn't help but stare. The woman was tall, dark skinned and had long jet black hair under a tan cowboy hat. She had jeans, boots and a tight pink muscle shirt on.

_Holy shit._ Jim thought to himself. _She was drop dead gorgeous._

* * *

Ace was riding out some of her frustrations on her quarter horse Minnie. If she ever got hold of Spock she was going to smack him good. Knocking up her little sister with twins no less. She started riding the fence line when she noticed a strange looking group of five people walking on the side of the road. Damn that was weird. Maybe their car had broken down. She decided to ride over to see if they needed help. Hopefully they weren't a band of serial killers out for a nice little stroll.

Jim noticed quickly that the woman rider was coming over to them. He looked at Spock and Pike quickly.

"Ok everyone play it cool." Jim said.

Ace made it to them quickly.

"You guys have a vehicle breakdown?" Ace asked the good looking blond one.

"No. We are looking for the Wallace residence." Spock spoke up staring at the woman sure he had seen her somewhere before.

"Oh really now." Ace said extremely curious.

"Who would you be?" She asked the blond.

"Jim Kirk ma'am." He said noticing her eyes grow wide.

"Well I'll be damned. So I suppose you're Spock, you must be Leonard, Nyota and Admiral Pike." Ace said nodding to them all.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Jim asked her suddenly standing a little straighter.

"My name's Ace Wallace. Saoirse's my little sister. She has had plenty of time to tell us about you guys." Ace said training her gaze to Spock.

"Oh and you Mr. Pointy eared Vulcan. You must be the jack ass that got my sister pregnant." Ace told them watching the shock go across every face even the supposedly emotionless Vulcan her sister had described.

Well she had hit a nerve that's for sure.

Jim thought for sure he was hearing things. Bones sounded like he was going to choke to death from laughing.

"Pardon me Miss Wallace did I just hear you correctly? Saoirse is pregnant?" Spock repeated momentarily composing himself.

"Well shit man. I don't stutter. If that's what I said then yeah she's pregnant. Please call me Ace." Ace told him.

"Now I'm going to ride ahead to the house and let her know you guys are here. I don't want her freaking out when you show up at the door. Hey Admiral, so you need a ride up to the house or can you make it for another mile?" She said directing the last part to Chris.

"Jesus. I'm fifty and I walk with a cane not crippled." Chris grumbled.

"Fine. Just askin." Ace said and rode off toward the house. She wasn't about to tell him Saoirse was having twins. That would probably send the Vulcan into seizures.

Spock finally came out of shock and he, Jim and the doctor decided to hurry ahead and Nyota, Scotty and the Admiral walked behind slowly.

Jim kept looking at Spock waiting for him to say something, anything. He didn't say a word. He and Bones looked at each other waiting for the Vulcan to explode or something.

Bones' thoughts then went to Saoirse. She was carrying a hybrid baby and had been on 20th century earth for the biggest part of her pregnancy. He just hoped everything was ok with her and the baby.

Spock was completely floored by the news he was to become a father. He was not expecting that information at all. He picked up the pace to get to his bond mate as soon as possible. His Vulcan instincts began to kick in as soon as he heard the news. Vulcan's were extremely protective of their bond mate's and even more so when they were carrying children. Spock had decided that he and Saoirse would not wait any longer to bond. They would bond as soon as possible.

* * *

Saoirse decided she really wanted to see her horse Daisy. The poor thing had been neglected since she came back. She grabbed the baby monitor and slipped on her boots. Saoirse was really glad she let Ace talk her into buying maternity jeans and a few t-shirts she could ride in. She grabbed her cowboy hat and headed to the barn. Saoirse loved the smell of the barn when the horses were in there. She made sure she grabbed an apple on the way out to feed the horse and maybe Daisy wouldn't be too pissed off at her.

"Hey Daisy. Pretty girl." She cooed at her horse and held out the apple. Daisy sniffed and snorted and took the apple and decided that she was apparently still miffed at her. She felt the horse bit down on her hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Dammit Daisy! That was just mean." She told the horse taking her shirt off leaving her in a tank top and wrapping it around her hand.

Ace had made it back to the house and had begun to walk her horse into the barn when the three men she had just talked to pass the barn and were already half way up to the house.

Damn they were fast. She could see the Vulcan and he looked like a man on a mission. The other two Jim Kirk and the doctor were struggling to keep up with him.

Just then she heard Saoirse scream and holler at Daisy in the barn. She watched the Vulcan as he stopped suddenly and turned around slowly.

Ace rushed into the barn and found Saoirse scolding her horse and her hand wrapped in her shirt.

"She's still pissed at you I guess." Ace laughed.

"I guess so. She got me pretty good this time." Saoirse said pulling the pink tank top down over her very prominent belly.

Saoirse then looked at her sister and realized that something was up.

"What's going on? I can tell somethings up" Saoirse said grabbing the baby monitor and walking toward her smiling sister.

"Well it seems you have a group of visitors." Ace said smiling.

"Who would be visiting me Ace? No one even knows I'm here." She said walking out of the barn door with her sister.

Just then she looked toward the house and saw three men standing there staring at her.

_ Ok the sun must be getting to her already._ She thought to herself. She took off her hat and used it to shield her eyes to get a better look. It looked like Spock, Jim and Leonard standing there. But how could that be?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is it really them Ace?" She whispered to her smiling sister.

"Yeah sweetie it is. They came for you." Ace told her.

Saoirse swayed sideways. "Maybe I should sit down." She said suddenly feeling a little nauseous.

Ace waved the men over and grabbed a stool from the barn before Saoirse decided to take a dirt nap on the ground.

Ace moved to help Saoirse sit down and noticed the men were now running to make it to them. Ace took the monitor from her sisters trembling hand.

"Just breath in and out sis." Ace told her.

* * *

Her dark brown hair was longer and she was wearing terran clothing. Jeans, a tank top over her swollen belly, a cowboy hat and boots. His eyes then went back to her swollen stomach. His child, their child.

It felt like an eternity but Spock, Jim and Leonard finally made it in front of them.

Saoirse looked up expecting them to disappear. "Spock. Is it really you?" Saoirse said softly looking up from underneath her hat.

"Yes ashaya it is indeed me." Spock told her walking steadily to her and dropping to one knee and taking her hand in his.

"You are wounded." Spock said concerned. Leonard dropped next to her and scanned her hand with his tricorder.

"She'll be fine Spock, just a bite from her horse." Leonard assured him. "Let's get you in the house and we'll clean and bandage it."

With Ace on one side and Spock on the other they walked Saoirse slowly to the house. Spock and Saoirse never took their eyes off of each other.

They went into the kitchen and Ace got some stuff for the doctor to treat her sisters hand. He was quick because the over protective Vulcan was watching every move he made.

Ace, Jim and Bones stood there watching the reunion feeling a little like voyeurs after Bones had finished with Saoirse's hand.

"You two want somethin to drink. I know I need one." Ace told them. "I'm havin whiskey."

"Hell yeah. Make that three." Jim told her as they went into the den and Ace poured them all a drink.

"You are well?" Spock asked her instinctively placing his free hand on her stomach protectively.

"Yes. My sister Ari had been taking good care of me." Saoirse assured him not taking her dark eyes off of his.

"How did you get here Spock? I can't believe Starfleet allowed you to come." Saoirse said.

"Since Vulcan's destruction my father and the council were able to convince Starfleet regarding our impending bond. T'Pau is very adamant when bond mates are involved." Spock explained.

"I swear I did not know about the pregnancy before I left you Spock. I only found out two weeks after I arrived here." Saoirse assured him.

"I understand do not stress yourself about that. What prenatal health care have you received?" Spock asked.

"My sister is a nurse practitioner. She has taken me to her hospital under an assumed name. I have also had to take copper supplements. Spock there is something you do not know." Saoirse told him.

"Is there something wrong with the baby's health ashaya?" Spock asked moving his hand to caress her face.

"Oh no nothing like that Spock. But there are two babies not just one. I found out yesterday that we are having a boy and a girl." She finished watching Spock's emotions betray him. He actually smiled slightly.

"Indeed? Twins? Very rare for Vulcan's." Spock said.

"Yes but my older sisters are twins Spock. There was always a possibility." Saoirse explained not missing the look of wonder on his face.

"This is indeed fortuitous." Spock told her and with a uncharacteristic display of public affection he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Just then Ari came in with Nyota, Scotty and Pike in tow.

"Look what I found." Ari said walking in the door looking straight at Spock and Ari.

"Ah well you must be the hobgoblin then." Ari said noticing the tall dark haired man in the den with Ace and blond man choke on his drink.

Spock's eyebrow rose to the heavens and he looked back at Saoirse in surprise.

"Sorry. I told them most of my life for the past three years. Leonard's and your interesting relationship was included." Saoirse said quietly.

Spock stood up to greet her other sister.

"Indeed. I am Spock." Spock introduced himself.

Ari walked into the den and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"You know Mom's gonna freak when she gets home and they're all here." Ari told Ace and took a gulp of whiskey.

"Wonder if she'll want to kick Spock's ass?" Ace replied downing her glass of whiskey.

Everyone was watching them talk in silence.

Saoirse overheard her sisters talking.

"Mamma will do no such thing, hush you two." Saoirse told her sisters from across the room rolling her eyes at them then getting up and walking over to Chris.

"I missed all of you." Saoirse told them hugging Pike.

"We missed you too sweetie." Pike told her.

By then Jim, Leonard , Ace and Ari had made their way into the kitchen with the others bringing the bottle of whiskey with them.

"Hey little darlin you doin ok." Leonard asked her whipping out his tricorder to scan her belly quickly.

She hugged him tightly. "Yes. Ari's been taking good care of us."

Leonard looked at the woman and she nodded back in agreement.

"What is that you just scanned my sister with?" Ari asked curiously.

"It's a tri corder standard issue for doctors in the 23rd century. Here I'll show you how it works." Leonard told her stepping aside.

"So there's two of them in there huh." Jim asked Saoirse hugging her lightly not wanting to squish her.

"Yes. It's like a wrestling match in here sometimes." She told them looking at Spock as he came to her side laying his hand on her stomach and putting the other arm around her waist.

"Admiral please take a seat anywhere you must be exhausted." Saoirse told him.

"Just a little tired." He said sitting on the couch back in the den.

Jim looked at both sisters all of them in the kitchen drinking with him and Bones.

"You two twins?" He asked.

"Yes Captain Kirk we are." Ace replied.

"Jim please." He told her.

Just then the sound of Rosie crying on the baby monitor gained all of their attention.

"She took a two hour nap. She's ready to get up." Saoirse told Ari.

"Excuse me. Duty calls." Ari told them and jogged up the stairs.

"That her kid cryin up there?" Bones asked.

"Yeah little Rosie Posie." Ace told him.

"Daddy's in the picture then." Bones states.

"No. He died before she was born. Desert Storm. Marine Special Ops." Ace told them.

"Oh shit. Sorry about that." Bones said feeling like an asshole.

"No problem. No worries." Ace said to him smiling. "Hey you and I know more than anyone. You sign up for it and there is always a chance you won't be coming back." Ace told them.

"You military." Pike asked from the den.

"Yeah just got out. Marine Special Ops myself." Ace told them taking another gulp of her drink.

"So you can kick some ass then like your little sister there" Jim winked at her nodding over to Saoirse.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Ace winked back. "You'll have to tell me about my sister kicking ass in Starfleet sometime."

Then Ari came down with a freshly changed and jolly Rosie.

She noticed all the new people in the room and tucked her head into her mother's chest. Ari let her down on the floor and she toddled into the kitchen and stopped in front of Leonard and demanded that he pick her up.

"Well that's new. Usually she's especially shy around men. You must be special." Ari told him taking a long look at the doctor for herself.

"Yeah that's him alright Mr. Special." Jim laughed.

"Oh you're funny Jim." Leonard gazed at him then back to watching the little toddler lay her head down on his shoulder. She reminded him of Jo and that made his heart ache just a little.

All eyes turned to the screen door as Grace Wallace came in not expecting her house to be full of guests.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at everyone then to Saoirse and the tall man standing very close to her with his hand on her stomach.

"I'm assuming you must be Spock then." Grace told him. "Took you guys long enough." She said coming in the door and into the kitchen and poured her self a drink.

"I see we've brought out the liquor then." She said taking a drink.

"Mamma you never drink." Ari said.

"Well today I do. It's not every day that you have a house full of people from the future." She said.

Spock walked over to her. "I am Spock. I am honored to meet my bond mates mother." He told her bowing slightly.

"Well aren't you the charmer." She said smiling slightly.

"You're kiddin right. The hobgoblin a charmer. That's a first." Bones said not missing the snort come from Ari.

"Leonard be nice." Saoirse then suddenly gasping and putting her hand on her stomach.

"Whoah." She exclaimed making Spock rush back to her side.

"Doctor McCoy I believe you are needed." Spock requested but Ari and Bones were both already on their way over with Bones handing off a protesting Rosie to her Grandma.

"How many weeks are you darlin?" Leonard asked her.

"Twenty exactly. I think it's just them tumbling around. I am kind of tired. The last little bit has been exciting and stressful." Saoirse told him not missing Spock's concerned look.

"I think you need to go upstairs and rest. Sorry if Rosie wore you out." Ari told her.

"Oh no she was an angel Ari. But I think you're right. I'll have Spock help me up to the room." Saoirse said taking Spock's hand and then looking up at him when she felt all the concern and pride coming from him.

"I will take her up to the room and care for her." He told Grace.

"I don't doubt it one bit." She replied.

"Well aren't you just a ball of love Spock?" Bones said.

"Alright Bones leave my First Officer alone you grumpy bastard you." Jim told him.

* * *

Spock helped Saoirse up the stairs and she took his hand and guided them both to her room. She sat down on the bed and Spock eased down beside her without removing his hand from her abdomen.

"I want us to bond Spock. I don't want to wait any longer." Saoirse told him trying not to sound desperate.

"All will be well ashaya. I agree. I must admit that I find myself not wanting to wait any longer." Spock told her realizing her need for assurance.

"But are you sure you are well enough at the moment? Bonding is taxing on your mind and body. I do not want you to strain yourself. But we can also connect with our children after the bonding. Vulcan children become sentient much sooner than human children. They will be able to know us before they are born." Spock told her.

"I am well enough to bond with you anytime Spock. I would very much like to meet our children. I can assure you that I have been meditating regularly since I found out I was pregnant." Saoirse explained.

"Will you rest for awhile before we commence with the bonding?" Spock asked hopefully.

"Yes. I am tired but I can wait until after my nap." Saoirse smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Saoirse changed into sleep pants and lay down and Spock caressed her swollen abdomen until she drifted off to sleep.

When Spock was sure her sleep patterns fell into REM sleep he moved quietly out of the room and out the door.

* * *

Ace was pouring everyone another drink when she heard a pickup pull up in the driveway. She moved to the window to see who the hell was stopping by because she wasn't expecting anyone and pretty sure that know one else was either.

She squinted slightly then cursed under her breath.

"Dammit." She hissed to herself moving to the screen door.

"Who is it?" Ari asked her from the kitchen table.

"Jon Thomas." Ace replies.

"Well hell." Ari says going into the other room and bringing out a shotgun making sure Rosie was over at the couch with Pike and her mother before she walked to the door.

"Holy shit." Bones said staring at the woman strutting through, cocking the gun with one hand as Ace goes out the door.

Jim picks up his drink and makes his way to the front living room window.

"Something tells me this is going to be good." Jim says making room for Bones at the window.

"Those two are sexy as hell. But remind me never to piss either of them off." Jim whispered to Bones.

"Yeah. Duly noted." Bones whispered back.

Bones looks over at the screen door and Ari is standing there with the shotgun cradled in her arms like a baby.

Ace walked cautiously out to Jon Thomas's pickup. She could already tell he was drunk as a skunk and pissed off as usual.

Ace stood there with her arms crossed as Jon Thomas slithered out from behind the wheel and staggered over to her.

"You gonna fuckin go out with me or what?" Jon Thomas drawled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No way and you know perfectly well why." Ace snarled.

"You're a bitch just like that little sister of yours." Jon Thomas sneered.

"Well you're an asshole and that's gonna stick with you forever." Ace spat back at him.

Jon Thomas lunged forward with surprising speed for someone who was shitfaced and grabbed her hair trying to pull her into the pick up with him.

Jim watched as the moron lunged for Ace and decided he wasn't staying inside to watch anymore. He came flying out of the door with Ari right behind him when he saw Ace slip a huge bowie knife out of the leg strap on her right leg and point it at the guys nuts.

"Hey man. If you want to keep your dick and nuts intact I would suggest you let the lady go and back off." Jim told him nodding down to the mans crotch.

Jon Thomas looked down and then back up to Ace's smiling face.

"You don't let me go and I'll change you from a rooster to a hen in five seconds." Ace whispered.

The idiot let go and Ace moved way back out of the way and Jim advanced on the man full force slamming him into the pickup truck.

"I suggest you leave and never come back. If you do I'll make sure to let her have a go at you with that big knife she carries." Jim growled at the man.

"Then when she's done and if there's anything left I blow the rest off with the shotgun." Ari said aiming at his crotch.

"Bunch of crazy bitches livin here." Jon Thomas said as he got back in his truck in a hurry.

"Damn right and don't forget it!" Ace yelled as he peeled out of the dirt driveway leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

* * *

Saoirse woke up when she heard the commotion going on outside. She walked to the window and she could feel herself hold her breath for a second. She backed away from the window quickly. Oh God. Jon Thomas Mason. Why was he here? Had he found out she was here? Her mind started to jumble thoughts and she began to think back to her high school graduation night at the after party when he had tried to force himself on her.

They had only been going out for three months and she had told him she wasn't ready for a sexual relationship. So apparently he'd gotten tired of waiting and tried to force her. She had fought him off but not before he had scared her out of her mind. Saoirse told her mother and sisters what happened but refused to tell the police because she was so scared of him. She sure didn't want her father to know because he would have cut the boy into little pieces after he'd found out and then spent the rest of his life in prison for it.

For up to three months before she was taken to 2258 Jon Thomas had stalked her. It was exhausting. Her sisters had kept her safe when they could and she just didn't go anywhere alone or out at night. The day she had stopped at Stubb's was the first day she had ventured out alone because she had gotten up the courage to file a restraining order against him.

Now he was outside and from what she could tell he was drunk and mean.

She walked out her bedroom door and to the top of the stairs and saw Leonard and Spock standing at the window watching the situation unfold. Saoirse then heard his pickup peel out. She took a deep breath. He was gone. For now.

Saoirse backed away and sat down on the bench in the hallway unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She could still see the front door when Jim, Ace and Ari came back in laughing and talking.

_How would she explain this to Spock?_ She thought to herself getting up and walking to the bathroom and locking the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, used to work with victims of domestic violence and sexual assault so if anything would be a trigger for you you may not want to read this chapter. I will not be describing anything in graphic detail rest assured. Angst ahead as well.**

Chapter 15

Saoirse closed the bathroom door behind her and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her mind was numb at the moment. The one positive thing about going to the 23rd century is that she didn't have to face Jon Thomas Mason ever again. She hadn't even thought about him since she returned. Then he was in the driveway in front of her mother's house.

Ace glanced up just as Saoirse stood up and walked back toward the bathroom.

"Shit." She hissed immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"Saoirse saw the whole thing mamma." Ace told her noticing everyone's confused looks.

"Dammit." Ari said as she walked into the den to lock up the shotgun in the gun cabinet.

"If I had known that your daddy was going to die anyway I should have told him and let him beat the hell out that boy." Grace told her getting up to comfort her youngest upstairs.

"Let me mamma. You need to explain the situation to everyone down here." Ace said looking at Spock then looking away quickly and going up the stairs to assure her sister that the idiot was gone.

Everyone came into the den waiting for whatever Grace was going to tell them. There weren't enough seats so Scotty said in the recliner and Nyota planted herself on his lap. Jim nudged Bones to look and Bones just smirked.

"Well there's really no easy way to say this." Grace said softly.

"It's alright mamma everyone in this room does care about Saoirse." Ari assured her mother walking over to stand beside Dr. McCoy.

"Ok well the little prick that just showed his ass out there used to be Saoirse's boyfriend her senior year in high school. Long story short, she went to the after graduation party and he attempted to force himself on her for lack of a better term he sexually assaulted her." Grace not missing the gasp from Nyota and the look of fury sweep over Spock's face. Hell Vulcan blood really was green she thought as she watched his face turn green with rage.

"God almighty. The little bastard better not show up again. I'll phaser his ass, then beat the shit outta him with my cane." Pike said thoroughly enraged.

"Now she did fight him off and he didn't actually rape her. But it was damn close. Too damn close. He also beat her up pretty bad before she got away. Then the little asshole had the nerve to stalk her up until about three months before she disappeared and she got the courage to get a restraining order. After she disappeared the police investigated him for months. Hell for awhile there I thought the man had done something to her." Grace told them all honestly.

* * *

Ace knocked softly on the bathroom door hearing the conversation downstairs as well.

"SeeSee sweetie. He's gone everything's ok. Hell Jim threatened to let me cut off his nuts if he showed up again and Ari threatened to blow off what was left. You would have been proud." She said trying to lighten up the situation with humor. Nothing no laugh no crying, nothing at all.

"Saoirse Wallace. Open this door." Ace said a little louder knocking on the door.

Spock was having a hard time maintaining his emotions at the moment. If he had known this particular information when the drunken human male was out front he would have ripped the man apart without a second thought.

The mere thought that the filth that had just left touched Saoirse made him angrier the more he thought about it. True she was not his intended bond mate at the time but it did not matter as he would still harm her if he had the chance too.

"Spock. I know that look all too well. I want to snap the prick's neck too. But you have to calm yourself. Saoirse won't want to see you like this." Jim told him patting his shoulder.

"Yes Jim you are correct. It is difficult to think about the fact that he put his hands on her." Spock replied.

"Were I'm from we would all load up and catch the little son of a bitch alone and give him an old fashion ass whippin that he'd never forget." Leonard said truthfully.

"I think I'd like to visit where your from Dr. McCoy. Sounds like good people there." Ari told him.

"I'm from Mississippi and you call me Bones." Leonard winked at her and she nodded back at him.

Just then Rosie piped up from the couch. "owns owns." She said in her little toddle voice.

"Aren't you popular Bonesy?" Jim teased.

They then heard Ace demand that Saoirse open the door upstairs.

Ace went to the landing at the stairway.

"I can't get her to respond. I think we need some help here." Ace said noticing before the sentence was finished Spock, Ari, Bones and Nyota walked quickly up the stairs one by one.

Saoirse heard her sister calling out to her but she couldn't respond. Her mind had had enough finally. Everything from the sexual assault up until now finally had taken it's toll. It was like she had shut down completely.

Ari tried unsuccessfully to get her sister to come to the door.

Spock came to the door and knocked softly.

"Ashaya. Sanu tu'ash svep. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." Spock said softly.

"What language is he speaking?" Ace asked with Ari nodding.

"He is speaking Vulcan. Your sister is fluent in the language." Nyota explained.

"What did he say?" Ari asked.

"He said. Beloved, Please open the door. I cherish thee." Nyota whispered to her.

"Anything yet Spock?" Bones asked.

"No. I hear nothing at all." Spock said sounding worried.

"Ok well let me try again." Ace said."

"Saoirse, please come out honey," Ace said hoping she would respond."Still nothing. Looks like we'll have to break in." Ace told them.

Spock didn't hesitate for a moment. He grabbed the knob and pulled taking the door completely off the hinges.

"Damn!" Ace said looked on in wide eyed amazement.

They all looked inside of the bathroom and Saoirse was just sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking off into space.

"Dammit. I was afraid of that. She's catatonic. I knew this would happen eventually. All the stress and everything that's happened to her has shut her mind down." Bones told them.

"We cannot allow this to continue it will endanger the babies." Spock told them.

"I know Spock we'll figure something out." Bones told him as Spock led her out of the bathroom and back into her room.

Bones scanned her again with his tri corder. "All her readings are normal. So physically she is fine."

"There is nothing much I can do Spock. Do you think initiating a meld would help her at all?" Bones asked him.

"That would enable me to get into her mind and hopefully bring her out of this state she is in. It would also allow me to bond us and contact the children to assure them that they are not in danger." Spock told him.

"You can talk to babies in utero?" Ari asked in amazement.

"Yes. All Vulcan infants are sentient well before their human counterparts. As Vulcan's we are able to contact their consciousness and essentially connect with our children before birth." Spock explained to the sisters.

"But the babies will only be one quarter Vulcan. Won't they be more human?" Ace asked.

"The twins will most likely be Vulcanoid in appearance and genetically be over forty to fifty percent Vulcan. They will also be more Vulcan in nature as well." Spock finished.

"Yeah well you underestimate the Wallace genetics then." Ace told him. "In case you haven't noticed the women in our family tend to kick ass and take names later. You need to sit down and have a talk with our mom and let her tell you what it's like raising twins like us." She finished noticing the slight look of panic on Spock's face.

"Indeed. I have noticed this. I will endeavor to have a conference with your mother as soon as possible." Spock told her seriously composing himself immediately.

Bones did everything in his power to keep from laughing but a snort slipped out unintentionally.

"Sorry the thought of Spock chasing twin terrors around the Enterprise made me laugh is all." Bones told them noticing the eyebrow of doom coming from Spock.

"I will watch over Saoirse and meditate before I initiate the meld. I believe my emotions were compromised regarding the information I received downstairs. I do not want to attempt a meld when me emotions are so erratic as it may do more harm to her mind." Spock explained.

"Ok then, we'll leave you to it. Call us if you need anything." Bones told him as he, sisters and Nyota walked out and shut the door.

"Thank you, Leonard." Spock said before the door shut.

Ace and Ari stopped at the head of the stairs and watched as Leonard and Nyota descended.

"Can you ask our mother to come up, we need to talk to her about the situation?" Ari asked Bones.

"Sure. I'll send her right up. Hey Spock will most likely be able to bring her out of this." Bones assured her.

Ari nodded and smiled slightly.

Of course their mother came up the stairs looking worried and they led her into her bedroom.

Ace proceeded to explain to her what had happened.

"I should have shot that little prick myself for what he's done to her." Grace said infuriated.

"I really think this meld thing and bonding will bring her out of it mom. But we need to talk about the long-term situation here. From the moment I met them all earlier I had already made my mind up about this. They are all going to be leaving in a day or so and they will take Saoirse and those babies with them. I for one don't want to stay here without her but I can't speak for you two. If we don't go we will never see her or the babies again. I can't even bare to think about that scenario at all. What do we really have here anyway? I don't have much but you two and Rosie. I know what I'm going to do. But what are you going to do?" Ace finished looking at them both.

"Rosie and I will go. You aren't leaving me here Ace. I don't even have to think about it. Jake's gone. I can be a doctor anywhere." Ari told her.

"You think I'm stayin here all by myself without any of my babies or grandbabies. I had decided as soon as I saw Spock with Saoirse that we were all going with her. So it's settled then. We'll need to talk to the Captain and Admiral of course and make plans." Grace told her daughters holding their hands in hers.

* * *

Saoirse wanted to talk to everyone. She wanted to quit thinking about the past. But that night so many years ago keeps playing over and over in her head. The way he touched her. The way he hit her and tore at her clothes.

Spock had been meditating for 15.2 minutes when he heard a noise coming form Saoirse that he could only describe as a low keening sound. He looked up quickly and she had started rocking her body back and forth and tears were streaming down her face.

Spock moved swiftly out of his meditation pose and went to her side. She immediately stopped the heartbreaking sound and leaned into his body as he spoke to her with Vulcan words of comfort and endearment.

He made her comfortable in the bed then resumed his meditation. Spock needed to be in perfect control when he initiated the meld to make his bond mate whole and healthy again.

**Yeah I know lots of angst but Spock will save the day of course. Saoirse's been strong for so long everyone has their breaking point guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spock had adequately meditated for one hour and fifty five minutes. He felt he was ready to meld and bond with Saoirse.

He quietly lay down beside her and placed his fingers on her psi points and prepared to enter her mind.

"My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind." Spock whispered and entered her mind and gently as possible.

He found chaos as soon as he entered her mind. Many thoughts and feelings at once. Spock found her quickly though. Her katra was glowing pink his was green. He entwined himself with her immediately creating the marriage bond that would bind them forever. Spock was indeed correct when he assumed it was the most sacred t'hy'la bond. Spock wound their katra's tightly into the unbreakable bond.

_T'hy'la can you hear me? Spock asked her._

_Spock. You are here I can hear you. I am sorry my mind is in such chaos. Will you help me? Saoirse asked softly._

_Yes of course. I would never think to leave you this way. I cherish thee. Spock told her sincerely._

He then found the memories that had triggered her mental shutdown along with all the fear and anxiety she had endured but shut away the last three years and erected a barrier. Not for her to forget but for them to be less intense so she would be able to look at them and examine them without such deep stress to her mind. Spock then sent waves of calm through their newly formed link instantly having the desired affect on his bond mate.

Saoirse could feel her mind clear and her emotions calm quickly. Spock was with her he was helping her and they were bonded. Finally.

_Thank you, ashaya. I believe I will be fine now. Now that we are bonded I am certain everything will be ok. Saoirse told him caressing his katra through the bond._

Spock left her mind gently so as not to cause her any pain. He looked down and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you well?" Spock asked her.

"Yes. Much better now." Saoirse told him.

_I love the fact that we can talk to each other almost any time._

_I find it comforting as well. Do you feel well enough to go downstairs so your family can see that you are better? Spock asked her._

_Yes. They are probably worried sick._

Spock helped her up and they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Well there she is. I told you Spock would work a miracle." Bones told them all.

"Comparing me with a deity is not logical Dr. McCoy." Spock said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know very well what I meant you hobgoblin." Bones teased.

Just then Jim's communicator beeped.

"Sulu to Captain Kirk." Sulu requested.

"I'm here Sulu, what's up?" Kirk asked him.

"Well we have a problem. The warp drive seems to be loosing power and I don't know why. We need Scotty up here before we aren't able to transport for awhile." Sulu told him. "Meaning you guys will be staying as guests for a little while."

Scotty and Nyota stepped forward. "If it's alright with you Captain I'll beam back on board with Scotty." Nyota requested.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Kirk said grinning.

Nyota walked quickly over to Saoirse to say a quick goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few days. You take care of yourself, those babies and your new bond mate." She told her.

"I will Nyota, take care of Scotty." Saoirse said smiling noticing Nyota blush a little at the statement.

Scotty and Nyota stepped aside as Kirk gave the order for beam up.

Grace, Ari and Ace stood there looking on in amazement as the swirling lights enveloped the two figures and then they were gone.

"Holy shit. That's awesome." Ace said.

"Yeah. It is. Right." Jim told her.

"Looks scary to me having your atoms scattered all over here and back." Ari said warily.

"Exactly what I've been sayin myself. Know one ever understands that." Bones told her.

"Well I have to say it's amazing, can't wait to try it." Grace told them all.

"Speaking of that. Just to let you know my daughters and I have discussed it and we're going back with you. There is no way in hell I'm not ever seeing my daughter again or miss my grandchildren being born and growing up." Grace said defiantly with her daughters nodding in agreement.

"Umm Admiral. Can we do that?" Jim asked unsure of what to do because of the prime directive.

"Well usually no. But since the appearance of that little asshole earlier and the danger he imposes I would say we could figure out something to tell Starfleet Command." Pike told them not missing Spock's whole body stiffen at the mention of the incident and the asshole in question.

Grace made it back over to the couch Pike was standing in front of in two strides and immediately grabbed the man and hugged him like her life depended on it then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you sir. You don't even know what this means." Grace told him tears running down her cheeks.

Chris just stood there with a goofy ass grin on his face.

"Umm well ma'am, uh call me Chris and you're welcome." Chris stuttered out.

Jim looked at them both. Oh boy. That's a match if I've ever seen one. He thought to himself.

"It looks like you're going to have a houseful of guests for a few days then Mrs. Wallis." Jim told her.

"Not a problem you're all family now and call me Grace. I'm only forty five not eighty." She said smiling.

"Spock will stay with Saoirse in her room of course. Ace you can bunk with your sister and Leonard and Jim can bunk in Ace's room. I'll take Rosie into my room so you two won't be so crowded. Chris this couch makes out into a comfortable bed and since you shouldn't be goin up and down the stairs all the time you can stay down here. There's a full bathroom off the den even." Grace explained.

"Well you've got your orders so now you know where bunk down." Admiral Pike told them.

Leonard wasn't especially looking forward to bunking with Jim because he had nightmares sometimes but he could deal with it for a few days and he knew better than to go against the Admiral anyway and Grace was pretty good at giving orders herself.

"I swear to God Ace if you snore I'll put a bag over your head." Ari threatened. "Why can't she stay with you mamma?" She asked her mother.

"Because she snores and she's you're sister and this is my house so what I say goes." Grace told her girls in a voice that told them not to argue with her.

"Yes ma'am." The twins said in unison.

"Ari can you look through Jake's clothes and gather some things for the guys to wear and I'll look through your dad's stuff." Grace told them not missing the somber look on Ari's face.

"Yeah. I'll go do that right now. Come on Rosie Posie." Ari said picking her daughter up.

Rose immediately reached for Bones.

"I'll go up with you if you need help." Bones said taking the toddler.

"Sure. Actually that would be great." Ari told him smiling as the three headed off.

"As for you. You need to go make sure the horses are fed and watered and put up in their stalls." She told Ace.

"Ok. No problem. Come on Captain my Captain you can earn your keep and help." Ace said grinning.

"Sure. Let's go." Jim said jumping and the chance for some alone time with the beautiful woman. They headed out to the barn with Jim at her side.

"Is there anything I can do to assist Grace?" Spock asked.

"You've done it by helping SeeSee. Your job now is to keep her and the babies healthy and safe dear." She told him.

"I will endeavor to do so with my last breath." Spock replied bowing his head slightly.

"Such a charmer you are." Grace told him patting his cheek.

"What can I do?" Chris said eagerly, afraid he was going to be treated like an invalid.

"You're going to help me in the kitchen. I've got a big supper to cook and you're not sittin out here like some old man waitin on it to get ready." Grace told him seriously walking toward the kitchen expecting Chris to follow her without question in which he did.

"Yes ma'am. You got it." Chris told her chuckling to himself.

"Your mother is a force of nature." Spock told his bond mate.

"Oh you have no idea. Mamma and Amanda should get along great." Saoirse told him holding her fingers out for a Vulcan kiss in which Spock did not hesitate reciprocating.

Jim walked quietly with Ace out to the barn. Noticing the smile on her face.

"You wanna go for a quick ride before we get the horses settled for the evening?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Sure. But if your Mom asks it was your idea." Jim laughed.

"Oh so the brave Captain Kirk would throw a lady under the bus huh?" Ace teased.

"After seein your Mom fired up. Without thinkin twice." Jim answered honestly.

"Can I ask you a question that's off the subject?" Jim asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Ace told him.

"Is Ace a nickname or your real name?" Jim inquired looking at her gorgeous hair when he asked.

"Well both actually. Ace is short for Acelynn. The only one that ever called me Acelynn was my Dad. Sometimes I miss hearing it actually." Ace told him.

"I take it Jim is short for James. That's a simple enough name." Ace said noticing him cringe.

"What's your middle name? It's a good one isn't it?" Ace teased.

"Tiberius." Jim said under his breath but she was able to make it out.

"Wow that's a hell of a name to live up too." Ace told him.

"Yeah it was my grandfather's name." Jim told her as they entered the barn.

Ace noticed the look of sadness come over him after the last statement and decided not to push any further.

"Well let me introduce you to the horse's. The first one here on the right is my horse Minnie. Next to her is Mickey, he was my Dad's horse. Then on the left here is Daisy, who is SeeSee's horse. Beside her is Donald who is Ari's horse. On the end there is Clara Belle which is Mom's horse." She finished.

"All Disney characters. That is too funny." Jim told her scratching Mickey's nose.

"He likes you. He doesn't get ridden very much now. I try but sometimes it's hard to ride him without Dad around. You can ride him he'll like that." Ace told him putting the bit in Minnie's mouth and handing Jim Mickey's bridle.

"You do know how to ride a horse right?" Ace asked him.

"Of course. I did grow up in Riverside too. It has been awhile though." Jim admitted slipping the bit into Mickey's mouth and the bridle over his ears.

They both led the horse's out into the paddock and proceeded to saddle them. Ace watched closely as Jim did everything perfectly.

He sells himself short a lot. Ace thought to herself.

Both of them swung onto their horses and Jim followed Ace out of the paddock and they trotted toward the open field next to the house with Jim pulling up beside her.

"Mamma owns 200 acres. It was 400 acres but when Daddy died she had to sell some acreage to pay off bills. I guess I'll need to go to the bank tomorrow and see if the BarZ Ranch next to us is still interested in buying the farm with the animals." Ace told him trying not to show how much that was gonna hurt.

"We still have horse's in the 23rd century ya know." Jim laughed.

"Yeah but not on a Starship. I'm joinin Starfleet when I get there. The military is what I'm good at and what I know." She told him.

"Well we can always use new people. Especially since Nero almost wiped out the fleet." He told her.

"Saoirse told us about that. At least Spock still has his parents." Ace stated.

"Yeah thanks to Saoirse his mother is still alive." Jim told her noticing the shocked look on her face.

"Guess she neglected to mention that little detail." Jim said.

"Yeah she's good at that. My baby sister doesn't like to toot her own horn. She's the best person I know." Ace told him honestly. "She did tell me about the Kobayashi Maru test though." Ace noticed his sly grin at that mention.

"I still owe her and Gaila for that one." Jim chuckled.

"She'll call the favor when you least expect it too. Trust me I probably still owe her a few." Ace explained then spurred her horse and took off galloping.

Jim watching for several seconds admiring the view as she galloped away. Then he spurred Mickey and rode after her.

Bones followed Ari up the stairs holding Rose on his hip noticing that she was playing with his shirt collar.

He followed her into what he assumed was her bedroom and over to the closet.

"You can put her in the playpen. She won't fuss as long as we're in here." Ari told him.

Bones placed Rose gently in the crib and she pulled her doll to her chest right away and started babbling happily to it.

He walked over and helped Ari drag six huge boxes out of her packed closet.

"I know it was stupid to keep this stuff but I couldn't bear to get rid of it all yet. I had intended on calling the Salvation Army next week to pick it up. Good thing I didn't or you guys would be washing clothes every day." Ari told him opening the first box.

"Nah darlin not stupid. Just means you missed him is all." Bones told her looking softly into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I guess so. You're divorced right?" She asked boldly. "Sorry but your ex sounds like a bitch, keepin your daughter away from you like she has."

"Yeah. Saoirse did fill you in didn't she?" Bones stated.

"Yes. She missed you all so much. She talked about you guys all the time. You don't know how glad I was when you showed up today. Saoirse was beside herself." Ari told him.

"She's like a little sister to me. Jim and I watched out for her at the Academy." Bones informed her.

"Yes she mentioned that you guys gave the stink eye to any men that tried to talk to her. Spock must have slipped by you." Ari teased as she held a dark blue t-shirt up against his chest trying not blush and failing miserably.

"Well if anyone would be good to her it would be the hobgoblin. They don't do casual relationships. Jim and I knew he was in it for the long haul." Bones assured her noticing the blush on her face.

"I could tell that with the way he acts around her. Vulcan's are a possessive species that's for sure." Ari told him.

"You have no idea." Bones chuckled.

He ended up picking out several shirts, pants, underwear, socks and things to sleep in for himself, Jim and Chris.

"I think Saoirse needs to pick out Spock's. I wouldn't even hazard a guess what the man would wear." Bones told her truthfully.

"Ok then. We'll carry a few boxes down and let them both go through them." Ari agreed.

He picked up the two boxes she pointed too and headed out the door and down the stairs. Ari walked over to the crib to get her daughter and watched him leave remembering how the dark blue shirt looked up against his muscled chest.

"Baby girl. That is one handsome country doctor." Ari told her little girl as they headed down the stairs after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ace rolled out of bed not looking forward to the day at all. She had to go to the bank and check on a buyer for the house and animals. She dreaded having to sell the the BarZ Ranch next to them. They had been assholes ever since her Daddy died. They'd even had their share of veiled threats since then. Their fences mysteriously torn down and animals missing. But they had no choice they were leaving in a few days and never coming back.

She took a hot shower and got dressed in her usual jeans and tank top and cowboy hat.

_Dammit it was now or never. She thought to herself._

Ace hurried down the stairs only to find Pike and her Mom sitting at the kitchen table already having coffee.

_Well isn't that something interesting. Her Mom all cozy with the Admiral. She thought._

"Good morning Mom, Admiral." Ace said.

"You can call me Chris." Pike told her.

"No sir. I intend on joining Starfleet when we get where we're going so I'd better get used to it now." Ace replied.

"Well we can sure use someone with your skills that's for sure. Welcome aboard." Pike told her.

Just then her attention turned to the stairs with a half asleep and stumbling Captain Kirk coming down the stairs in pajama pants and no shirt and hair sticking up at all angles.

_Damn but the man was fine. _Ace thought taking her time looking him over while he was out of it and couldn't notice her ogling him.

"I need coffee, stat." Jim grumbled.

"You need a damn shirt too Captain." Pike chuckled.

"Sorry Chris. You know that I'm not a morning person." Jim yawned.

"I'm usually not either but I have to get to the bank and get this over with." Ace told them all.

"Not a morning person is an understatement. You know I used to have to literally pull her out of the bed by the ankles for school." Grace told Jim and Chris.

"Seriously Mom. You really had to tell them that." Ace glared at her mother.

"Don't glare at me like that missy. You know damn well I'm right." Grace said seriously.

"I know that but the military cured me of that really quick. There's no sleeping in when you join the Marines." Ace told them.

"Glad I'm in Starfleet." Jim told her smiling.

"Well you going with me or what?" Ace asked Jim as he finished his coffee quickly.

"Yeah sure. Give me ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed." Jim said running up the stairs two at a time.

Ace went out to wait in the truck and who didn't drive up with his buddies to make her day but Jon Thomas the dickhead.

Damn. She was by herself this time. Shit. She was a good fighter but she wasn't sure if she could handle the three of them. Hell she hadn't even grabbed her knife this morning.

"What do you want now? You were told not to come back on this property Jon Thomas. Are you really that stupid?" Ace goaded him.

"Ain't that high talk comin from a half-breed whore like  
yourself." Jon Thomas spat.

_Ok, now he was getting personal. _Ace fumed.

Just then she heard the screen door to the house slam. Good Jim was coming out to give her some help. She thought as she turned around.

_Oh shit. It was Spock and he was pissed off._ Ace thought.

_Fuck._ He looked like he was going to rip someone's head off.

"Have you been harmed ko-kai?" Spock asked her.

"Umm no. He's just being his usual asshole self. Thinks calling me a half-breed whore is gonna hurt my feelings or something." Ace shrugged to herself.

Spock's brown eyes went instantly to the man in question. His two buddies took a step back.

"Who the fuck are you? The whore's boyfriend." Jon Thomas laughed.

"I am going to ask you to refrain from talking about her in such a manner. I am married to her sister. I believe you know Saoirse." Spock said with ice in his speech.

Ace and Spock both watched the man's face turn white.

"Yeah I know the other little half-breed whore." Jon Thomas sneered.

Spock moved so fast that Ace didn't see the first punch at all.

Then the Vulcan lifted the man off the ground with one hand by the throat and threw him down landing punch after punch to the man's face.

Ace just stood their in stunned silence. His two buddies had backed way off not wanting any of what Spock was dishing out.

"I have been made aware that you enjoy forcing yourself on innocent young women. Unfortunately you assaulted my bond mate and that cannot go unpunished." Spock said grabbing the man's hand as he attempted to punch Spock.

Ace's face twisted in mock pain as Spock crushed Jon Thomas' hand like a soda can. The man howled but she couldn't find it in her to have much sympathy. She thought back to the night Saoirse came home beaten up and emotionally shattered and felt he deserved whatever Spock was going to do to him.

Jon Thomas managed to land a right hook to Spock's jaw but came away with another broken hand.

Screaming, the man started cussing and spitting words out of his mouth that Ace hadn't heard in awhile.

Spock then punched him straight in the nose and broke it. No shattered it.

Jesus. Jon Thomas was going to need some serious fixing up after this. Ace smiled to herself.

Spock then picked the man up and threw him against his own truck.

"I. *punch* Suggest that you remember this moment *punch* in the future if you ever decide to force a woman*punch* into anything she does not want to do." Spock said punching the man's ribs a few times for good measure.

"Holy shit! You play for keeps Spock. I like that. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Ace told him.

"I would advise you two gentlemen to take your friend to the hospital for medical attention." Spock told the two buddies standing back scared shitless.

"Or let him rot on the side of the road. Whatever you feel like doing." Ace added.

They both walked back to the house noticing the crowd that gathered on the porch including Jim and Saoirse.

"Lot of help you guys were." Ace told them.

"I'm not standing in the way of Spock defending his wife. No way am I stepping in front of a pissed off Vulcan." McCoy told her with Jim nodding in agreement.

"I've been on the receiving end of a minor Vulcan beat down and I don't care to repeat the experience anytime soon." Jim added.

"Admiral. You may reprimand me however you see fit when we return to Starfleet command." Spock told him.

"For what? I didn't see a damn thing." Pike said and walked back into the house.

"He is so awesome." Ace said amazed.

"Oh you haven't see anything yet. He's my hero, seriously." Jim smiled broadly.

Saoirse just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"K'diwa, are you well?" Spock asked his bond mate.

"You were so hot when you were fighting for my honor." Saoirse smiled.

Spock's face and ears turned green with embarrassment.

"Good lord Saoirse. The man beats the hell out of someone and you're turned on." Ace says and rolls her eyes.

"Will you shut up? I can't help it. Pregnant person here." Saoirse hissed at her sister.

"This is getting too good." Ace laughed.

"Ace leave your little sister alone and you two stop fighting," Grace told her daughters.

Saoirse turned to Spock to find him listening to the three women talk to each other completely clueless as to what they were saying.

"Ashaya. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor tu ri puthrap-to k't'nash-veh ko-kai?" Saoirse asked him in Vulcan.

"K'hat n'dlawa, Ek' dungi nam-tor muhl. Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim." Spock replied extending his fingers for the ozh'esta with his bond mate.

"Alright you two. Start speakin standard so I know what the hell is goin on." Bones griped.

Jim turned to Spock. "That was awesome. You really beat the shit out of that guy."

"Yes I may have lost control of my anger." Spock admitted.

"Nah. He deserved every punch and then some Spock." Jim assured him.

"You ready to go?" Ace asked him.

"Sure. We've had our morning excitement so let's get to town." Jim said as they walked to the truck.

They drove silently for a few minutes. Finally Ace couldn't keep silent anymore. She just kept thinking how Spock beat the crap out of Jon Thomas.

"How strong are Vulcan's anyway?" Ace asked Jim looking over at him.

"They are about three times stronger than humans. Even a half Vulcan like Spock." Jim told her.

"Jesus. Spock could have killed him very easily then." Ace said in amazement.

"Yeah. He actually showed remarkable control for someone defending their bond mate. He could have killed the dick head with one hand." Jim admitted.

"Ok then Pike and Spock are my new heroes." Ace told him smiling broadly.

Ace and Jim walked into the bank and sat down to wait for the next person to talk to.

Ace really hated to sell the farm to assholes like the BarZ. She just didn't know what else to do.

She looked around to see if there was anyone she knew. Ace turned around and behind her sat the Jenkins family. Marshall, Janene and their three little girls Molly, Amber and Kayla.

She noticed right away they did not look like their usual happy family. Ace inadvertently began to overhear their conversation.

"Marshall they're taking the farm. They're not going to listen to our financial problems and let us keep it." Janene sniffed and started crying again.

"I know. I just thought maybe if they saw how much we wanted to keep it they would give us more time." Marshall told her trying to comfort his wife.

"In five days we'll be homeless. We have the girls. What are we going to do?" Janene whispered.

Ace didn't wait to hear the response she'd just gotten the best idea she'd ever had in her life and she was sure her mother would appreciate her responsible thinking.

**Vulcan**

**Ko-kai**

sister

**K'diwa**

beloved

"**Ashaya. Ni'droi'ik snar-tor tu ri puthrap-to k't'nash-veh ko-kai?"** Saoirse asked him in Vulcan.

Beloved. I am sorry. You're not offended by my sister?

**K'hat n'dlawa, Ek' dungi nam-tor muhl. Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim.**" Spock replied extending his fingers for the **ozh'esta** with his bond mate.

Half of my heart and soul, all will be well. There is no offense where none is taken.

Ozh'esta- Vulcan kiss with fingers


	18. Chapter 18

**This is kind of a fluffy chapter. Oh and a little bit of Spock and Saoirse lovin.**

Chapter 18

Jim sat in the passenger seat of the old pick up looking over at probably the most amazing woman he'd ever met.

When she told him her idea for the farm he thought at first she was making a joke. Then she went and talked to the family that was sitting behind him and he knew she was dead serious.

Instead of selling the farm to the ranch next to them. She had decided that she was going to give it to the Jenkins family. Apparently the bank was foreclosing on their farm in a few days. Ace had told them to come to their farm when she called them to do so and they would find the deed signed over in a lock box in the kitchen cabinet and then she gave them a house key and lock box key. The poor couple Marshall and Janene just sat there with their mouths hanging open along with Jim. The couple reluctantly agreed when Ace told them she and her family were moving out of the country indefinitely and would rather find an alternative to selling it to the BarZ.

"What are you staring at?" Ace asked the unbelievably hot Captain sitting in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you're just going to give those people the farm." Jim said smiling at her.

"Well hell, it's better than our asshole neighbors getting it. I wasn't looking forward to selling it to them. We don't even need the money where we're going anyway. I would rather see it go to a family who will take care of it and appreciate it. I know the first thing BarZ would do is tear the house down and sell the animals. At least the Jenkins family will move right in and take care of the horses. Their three girls will take care of the them. I'm certain of it. The bank was going to foreclose on their place and they would be homeless. This way they will own the property free and clear from the bank. Then everything they make from farming will be profit. It's a win win all the way around." Ace finished.

"What's your Mom gonna say?" Jim asked quickly.

"Oh she'll be thrilled that someone will be taking care of the farm instead of tearing it down. I can guarantee she doesn't care about the money." Ace assured him.

Jim nodded his head in agreement. He'd observed how straight to the point and tough Grace was but he also knew she was the type of person who would give the food off her plate to feed someone. Yes, he was sure she would love Ace's idea and approve of it.

Bones woke slowly to a little hand touching his face. Namely his eyes and ears. He opened his eyes and found a smiling and drooling Rose sitting on the pillow beside him.

"Owns, owns." The toddler said and clapped her little hands happily.

"Yeah sweetheart it's Bones. Where's your mamma Rosie Posie?" Bones asked sitting up in the bed and watching as the girl crawled over to him.

Just then the girls worried mother came into the room.

"Rose, where are you?" Ari yelled.

"She's here. I guess she felt like it was time for me to get up." Bones told her trying hard not to stare but failing. She was wearing pajama pants and a tight little tank top.

_Jeez. He had to get it together. _Bones thought to himself.

"Oh man I'm so sorry. She's just figured out how to get out of her crib and she's at that age where every room is her room." Ari told him scooping up her babbling daughter.

Ari stared at the bare chested doctor in only pajama bottoms and with his chestnut hair sticking out in all different directions. It was the sexiest thing ever.

"Mom's cooking breakfast it'll be ready in a few minutes. The coffees ready though." Ari told him watching with a little disappointment as he slipped on a t-shirt.

"Sounds great. Anything home cooked is a hundred times better than replicated food any day." Bones explained to her.

"Replicated food huh? That sounds interesting." Ari told him.

"Yeah I guess interesting would be the word. Some things taste better than others though. Like fresh brewed coffee can't be replicated." Bones told her.

"Well let's go then." Ari told him and the three hurried down the stairs.

Ari placed Rose in her highchair and walked over to the stove where her mom was finishing breakfast.

"We have ham steaks, eggs, biscuits, gravy, hash browns, bacon, oatmeal, fruit and coffee and juice to drink." She told him handing him a cup of coffee.

"I'm making some grits too." Ari told him noticing the look of surprise on his face.

"Who taught you to make grits?" Bones asked curiously.

"My grandmother taught me." Ari told him. "She was born and raised in Georgia and my sisters and I would go every summer to visit her and she decided we needed to know how to make grits the right way."

"I haven't had home made grits in forever." Bones admitted.

Just then the Admiral shuffled into the kitchen and Grace placed a cup of coffee in front of the man without him even having to ask.

Bones shot a knowing smirk to Ari watching from the stove.

_Looks like Chris has an admirer. _Bones thought_._

Grace and Ari placed all the food on the table just as Jim and Ace came through the front door.

"Oh my God. What's that smell?" Jim groaned.

"That's home cookin Jim boy. There's fresh brewed coffee." Bones told him.

With that Jim sat down and started filling his plate along with Bones.

"I have an alternative to selling the farm to the BarZ Mom." Ace told her mom then proceeded to explain the whole plan.

"I think it's an awesome idea Grace." Jim told her.

"Yes it is. I would much rather it go to a family that will take care of it than that damn ranch anyway. I just can't believe the bank is foreclosing on Marshall and Janene though." Grace told them.

The three women talked about plans while the men ate in silence.

As soon as the grits were ready Ari dished some into a bowl for Leonard and sat it in front of him.

He dug in and had to admit they were even better than his own mamma's grits.

"These are better than my mamma's and grandma's." Bones said stuffing his mouth full.

"Jesus Bones. You're gonna choke to death." Jim laughed. "I'm going to tell your mamma you said that by the way."

Just then Jim's comm link beeped.

"Kirk here." He replied.

"Cap'n just thought I'd let you know that I'm workin on the warp drive and it should only be two or three more days. When we maxed out at warp 9 it drained most of the drive but with a few tweaks and replacing some circuit boards and wiring it will be ready." Scotty told him.

"Great Scotty. I'm glad it's not something serious then. Guess what I'm having for breakfast?" Jim teased.

"Cap'n that's no fair now." Scotty whispered.

"We're having fresh brewed coffee, ham, eggs, hash browns, bacon, oats, fruit, biscuits and gravy." Jim replied.

Grace leaned over and spoke into the communicator. "I'll be sure and make you a breakfast just like it when we come aboard Scotty."

"Ah lass yer a gem ye are." Scotty laughed.

Jim just smiled at his Engineer's relief over a promised home cooked meal.

"Keep me posted Scotty, Kirk out." Jim said and closed the communicator.

"You have an evil soul Jim. Teasing your Chief Engineer like that." Pike admonished.

"Couldn't help it. I know how much Scotty loves food. Sandwiches are his favorite but anything home cooked he would love." Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Spock woke with a start. His internal clock told him it was 0930. Way beyond his usual 0530 time he usually woke up. He had not slept much since Saoirse disappeared and the bonding had taken whatever reserves he had left.

He sat up quickly after he noticed his bond mate was not beside him but then relaxed when he heard her singing in the shower. Spock quickly walked to the bedroom door and locked it, removed his clothing and walked into the bathroom. The shower stall was all glass. He watched silently as his wife washed her hair. Spock watched as the soap slide down her breasts and onto her swollen abdomen.

Saoirse felt Spock's desire through the bond when he first saw her in the shower.

_Join me Spock._

_I believe I will ashaya._

Spock opens the shower door and steps in with his new bond mate. He usually hates water showers but doesn't seem to care at this particular moment. He is extremely happy just to have Saoirse back with him where she belongs.

He helps her rinse her hair kissing her neck as he does so. Spock then takes the time to wash her with the shower gel slowly and methodically making sure she cleansed properly. Saoirse returns the favor which ends with Spock turning off the shower and carrying her back into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Spock places his fingers on her psi points melding them together. Saoirse feels him enter her slowly and feels his pleasure as well as her own. It's something she never experienced with Spock before now.

"Oh God Spock. Please." She moans which only encourages him to move faster.

Spock kisses each breast making sure to give each one his undivided attention.

Saoirse's not sure what's better what she feels or what she feels from Spock. She pulls Spock up to her face and kisses him their tongues fighting each other for space.

Saoirse was reaching her climax which made Spock follow along.

She felt her body convulse and her vision was blinded by a white molten light in her mind. Spock shouted as he spilled himself into her.

He rolled over gently pulling the blanket over them both where they lay for a while still in the meld wrapped in each others minds. This is when they both noticed the two tiny katras observing their own.

_T'hy'la. Do you see the two tiny balls of light in our minds? _Spock asked her.

_Those are our babies Spock. I would know their souls anywhere. _Saoirse replied in quiet wonder.

The tiny purple light and soft yellow one moved slowly within the couple's joined minds. Spock moved to brush against both of the minds of his children. Saoirse stayed with her bond mate as they acquainted themselves with their children for the first time.

Saoirse could tell through Spock that the female child was outgoing and vibrant while the male was so much like Spock Saoirse thought. He was quiet, reserved and oh so very logical. She was in love with them both already but this made it more real. This made everything that they had been through more than worth it.

_Oh my babies I am your mamma and this is your sa-mekh. Saoirse explained feeling them both brush their katras softly against their parents joined minds._

_She could also feel Spock's pride through the bond. Something she wasn't sure she would ever get to feel first hand._

_Ashaya we must leave them now. They may get very tired the first time they commune with us. Spock explained._

_Ok Spock. She said reluctantly but not wanting to do anything to harm the children and their developing Vulcan minds._

Slowly Spock pulled out of the meld and her mind. They lay in each others arms a little while longer then both took a shower, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"I smell my mother's cooking Spock. It's making me extremely hungry." Saoirse told him.

"Well then we must feed you and the children. We cannot have you starving." Spock told her.

Saoirse could tell he was teasing her. It was all in his eyes. Most people would not see it but she could always see subtle changes in his eyes and around his mouth sometimes.

"You've seen me Spock you know very well I am not going to starve. Now you're just teasing me. I am as big as a space station already and I'm only going to get bigger." Saoirse told him shaking her head.

"You are no such thing. Ashaya you are pregnant with my children and I find you even more aesthetically pleasing than before. If that is possible." Spock assured her.

"My mother is right you're a charmer." Saoirse laughed as they went down the stairs.

"Indeed. I endeavor only to please you my t'hy'la." Spock replied seriously.

**Sa-mekh**_- _Vulcan for father

**I am open to any and all suggestions for names for the little Vulcan hobgoblins.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The picture on the story is who I see as Saoirse. Her name is Victoria Justice.**

The next few days were really busy. Grace and the girls squared away all the remaining paperwork involved in handing over the farm to the Jenkins family, who still couldn't believe they were going to have a farm of their own without owing the bank anything.

Grace assured them that she couldn't see any other family who deserved to live there more. They had promised to take care of the horses and the other livestock so that was good enough for her.

Within the next three days Scotty had finally told them the warp drive was back online.

In a way Saoirse was extremely glad to be going back to the new place she called home even though it meant leaving the place she grew up in. At least she was taking her mom and sisters with her. Since her sisters already had the approval of Admiral Pike. In the two weeks after they arrived back in the 23rd century both of her sisters would receive basic training at Starfleet headquarters and the last few hundred years of Federation history. Ari would brush up on most of the medical advances and medical equipment and would then shadow Bones on board the Enterprise. Ace would learn the newest information in tactical and weapons and be placed in a training position in security on board the Enterprise as well. Ari only accepted her place on board if she could bring Rose with her. Since the saucer modifications, the Enterprise was going to be the first starship to allow families onboard, meaning Spock and herself would be staying aboard with their twins. Her mom had decided to stay in San Francisco, and as Saoirse suspected, to get to know Admiral Pike who insisted she stay with him until she got her bearings living in a new time and city. All three women worked on packing the bare minimum. Spock assisted Saoirse because she was beginning to get unsteady on her feet.

Saoirse sat on the bed watching Spock pack her bags as he was beaming back on board with just the clothes he came with. She was taking the baby things she had accumulated in the short months she had been home. Saoirse also had grabbed some of her pictures and things she wanted from her childhood. Her dad's picture had been one thing she had to have. Her mother had already packed the family pictures and important documents as well. Spock had not let her help with any of the packing except for her to tell him what to pack. He told her she wasn't doing anything in her condition.

Saoirse couldn't believe that her family was going back with then to the Enterprise. She wasn't a fool and could also see the attraction growing between Ace and Jim and also Ari and Bones. It made her extremely happy and would just bond them closer as a family when they went out on their missions. She was also looking forward to seeing Sarek and Amanda and knew they would be so happy about becoming grandparents to her and Spock's twins. The fact that she was actually carrying two babies was still shocking for her. Just feeling their little bodies roll around inside her was amazing. She was also beginning to feel their tiny minds touch her own even without Spock's help.

Saoirse knew that was probably unusual for a human to be able to connect with Vulcan infants, two who were not 100% Vulcan, but she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. She believed that the babies she carried were going to be very strong telepaths and that was what was really going on and why they were able to touch her mind.

As Spock helped her down the stairs she could see her mom and sisters were waiting with their luggage to be carried out to the front yard where Scotty would beam everything and then all of them on board.

She watched as Jim carried Ace's stuff to the yard. Ace had slung some of her rifles over her shoulders and was carrying her side arm strapped to her side.

"I can't wait to get a phaser," Saoirse heard Ace tell Jim.

"That's going to be interesting," Grace told the Admiral.

"I promise Grace both girls will be trained with a phaser. Saoirse was trained on many Starfleet issued weapons," Pike told her.

"Yes momma that's true. I bet I can out shoot all of you now," Saoirse said as they walked down the last of the stairs.

"The only thing doctors carry is a tricorder," Bones assured Grace.

"Thank god. I'm horrible with guns," Ari piped up carrying Rose outside as Bones got some of their luggage.

Once all of their luggage and Ace's guns were in a pile, Jim gave the order to beam it all up to med bay and they would sort it out there.

Saoirse helped Ari strap Rose in her car seat for the beam out. They would strap her to a bio bed for the rough time warp around the sun. Saoirse had agreed to be strapped down as well, not wanting to risk falling or being hurt during the rocky trip home. She would lay beside Rose in the next bed to comfort her during that time.

The first group to beam out was her mom, the Admiral, Bones, Ari and Rose, then her, Spock, Jim and Ace.

Once they all appeared in the transporter room she could see the shock on her sisters and mom's faces. They were completely in awe of their surroundings.

"It's awesome, isn't it? The Enterprise is the best in the fleet," Jim said.

Saoirse watched her mom; Ace and Ari take in everything around them as they all walked to the turbo lift. Bones, Ari and Rose headed to med bay, where she would have to go soon. She wanted to take a look at the bridge before they started back to 23rd century.

The first thing she saw as Spock helped her out of the turbo lift was Chekov and Sulu making final preparations. Scotty was working on the consoles as Nyota programmed her console for departure.

"Hello everyone, we're ready to go home now," Saoirse said as Spock sat her down in his chair at the science station.

All four of them rushed to her at once. "God, I'm glad we're getting out of here. I haven't ever seen Spock so worried," Nyota told her winking playfully.

"I held my composure Saoirse, but I may have rushed the rescue mission somewhat," Spock admitted.

"Rushed? That's an understatement. He barely slept," Nyota said.

"As you both know, Vulcan's do not require the amount of sleep that humans do," Spock stated becoming a little more than irritated.

"Yes, we are aware of that ashaya, but remember you are half human too Spock," Saoirse reminded him as she attempted to haul herself out of the chair. "You will be resting up as soon as we get back," Saoirse stated looking at him sternly as he helped her as gently as possible.

"T'hy'la, you will be resting alongside of myself, as you should be at this moment," Spock told her.

Nyota and Scotty watched the couple interact and looked at each other smiling, knowing that the two were the perfect balance for each other.

"I cannot vait to zee the tvins Commander," Chekov told Saoirse with a huge smile on his face.

"Me too Pavel. I am more than ready to greet them," Saoirse assured him.

"Well let's wait awhile for that. We need to you guys back safely," Kirk teased.

"Come on everyone; let's get this show on the road. Commander Wallace you need to get strapped in down in med bay," Kirk told them.

"I will escort her to med bay and then I will return to the bridge Captain," Spock said.

Scotty, Admiral Pike and Grace headed to the turbo lift with Spock and Saoirse as they were going to engineering. Ace was staying on the bridge where the action was. Saoirse hadn't realized how totally in their element her whole family would be in the 23rd century.

Saoirse saw Grace's growing concern about her as they road in the turbo lift.

"Mamma, I'll be fine. Bones will strap me in alongside Ari and Rose," Saoirse told her as she hugged her tightly.

"Grace we're on the best ship in the fleet with the best crew," Pike assured her.

"I can assure you Mrs. Wallace that I would protect your daughter and our children with my own life and I would not let her do this if I did not have the reassurance of a more than favorable outcome. We have a 98.23% chance of success," Spock stated.

"Thank you Spock, Chris. That makes me feel better, and call me Grace Spock, none of that Mrs. Wallace stuff. I'm your mother in law after all," Grace said smiling at him.

"As you wish Grace," Spock replied.

Saoirse just kept noticing how Admiral Pike stared at her mother like she was the only one on the ship with that goofy grin on his face.

Within 15 minutes the Admiral, Grace and Scotty were in engineering reading the warp core. Saoirse, Ari and Rose were strapped into bio beds and Spock was back on the bridge at his station, concentrating on trajectory and recalculating the information with Chekov double and triple checking everything at Spock's command. Ace sat beside Jim in the floor, completely and utterly in awe seeing him in the center seat in command of the Enterprise.

"Ok, everyone, here we go. Ok Sulu, punch it," The Enterprise headed for the Sun rounding it faster and faster, finally at a brutal warp 10 ready to slingshot again and get back home. The ship rocked back and forth as they made the speed and rocketed forward.

As soon as they broke out of warp around the Sun. Jim asked for status.

"We are back home sir. All systems are functional," Spock said.

Jim looked down beside him and watched a wide eyed Ace shaking all over.

"You ok?" Jim said bending down to check on the woman.

Ace stood up slowly on shaky legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was, just wow!" Ace excitedly.

"Oh just wait. You haven't seen the best parts of the 23rd century, just yet," Jim smiled.

"Captain, may I leave the bridge and check on my bond mate?" Spock asked.

"Of course Spock, go. We're all good here," Jim said to his friend.

As Spock left, Jim got on the com to speak with Scotty.

"Everything alright down there Scotty?" Jim asked."

"Just fine Cap'n. Miss Grace is a wee bit freaked out but the Admiral seems to be comforting her just fine," Scotty said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he is," Jim said snickering to himself.

"Remember I can hear you Captain," Pike said.

"Um, yes sir, sorry sir," Jim said seriously for a millisecond.

Spock made his way quickly to med bay. He had been attempting to reach Saoirse through their bond and was unable to. The only thing he received was a jumble of messages.

As he walked into med bay he was greeted with the sight of chaos. Rose was sitting on a bio bed crying and Dr. McCoy and Ari were both surrounding the bio bed that contained his mate. When he reached her he found that she was in the thralls of some kind of seizure.

"What has happened doctor?" Spock said attempting and failing to sound calm.

"Not sure just yet Spock, as soon as we came out of warp she began to have a grand mal seizure. We're giving her meds to stop it now," McCoy told him.

"She'll be ok Spock, we won't let anything happen to her or the babies," Ari said.

Spock did not miss the concerned looks both McCoy and Ari gave each other.

Spock watched in horror as the seizure continued.

Rose's wailing in the background had him needing to do something to keep from feeling helpless. He could not allow the child to continue in distress. Spock made his way to her and picked her up, comforting her in the most effective way he knew how. He rocked the child and began to sing a Vulcan lullaby his mother had sung to him as a small child.

Spock would never forgive himself if something happened to his bond mate or their children. The Vulcan control he'd fought so hard to maintain all of his life was waning terribly.


End file.
